Blind
by NokaKomi
Summary: I have a question.. How would you react if you suddenly became blind? How would you feel if all you could see is black? Well it's not me who became blind.. It's someone who I love.. Some one who I care about.. A lot. And who had always been there for me. And this someone is... Leo. Based on 2012 Series Rated T for some violence. Please do not insult advice will be better. Enjoy...
1. Episode 1: Blind

**Summary:**

Raph's POV

I have a question.. How would you react if you suddenly became blind? How would you feel if all you could see is black? Well it's not me who became blind.. It's someone who I love.. Some one who I care about.. A lot. And who had always been there for me. And this someone is... Leo.

**Please read this note: **

**Yay! I'm Back! So How is this going to work.. The story isn't one chapter, also it might not have an ending. As you read in the summary above (Which you should if you didn't)you'll know that Leo's now blind.. I'm evil. Anyways, why wouldn't it have an ending? Because its basically about how is it like to be blind or how is it like to have some you know who's blind and your helping him/her everyday... To make it simple it's like a series of episodes. Also you might notice sentences in blod and between parenthesis these are just some information added from me the writer to explain things, and give you more details about the scene or image. So yeah thank you for reading this part if you don't like the idea of the story I understand if your excited to read it the hopefully I won't let you down. Reviews are welcomed but please don't say bad words because I might take it out. So.. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Episode 1 Part 1

Raph's POV

It was last week when we knew the news.

Flash Back..

Leo was taking a nap in his bedroom, while the others and I were sitting outside. After about an hour later, we heard Leo calling, we all got up and went to his room.

"Leo is everything okay?"I said as I opened the door. I found him sitting on the edge of his bed. Donnie went closer to him and stood front of him.

"Leo what's wrong?"Donnie asked. Leo shot his head fast towards Donnie as if he didn't know he was there..

"I-I can't .. See.."Leo said nervously.

"What? How?"he bent closer to him."Can you see me?"Donnie asked softly, but the answer was no.."Raph help me take Leo to the lab I need to check on him."I bent down and helped Leo stand and we started walking to the lab. Mikey was picking up stuff from the floor so Leo doesn't trip and fall. After when we finally arrived to the lab we helped Leo sit on the table, then Donnie asked me and Mikey to wait outside until he finishes checking on Leo.

We waited for about fifteen minutes then Donnie came out from the lab. He looked sad and something told me that.

"Donnie what's wrong? How is Leo?"I asked.

"He lost his seeing sense.. He's blind."Donnie barely said..

Leo.. I went towards the lab but before I could enter Donnie stopped me.

"Wait I'll need you to go one by one. Leo needs to get use to how you guys look like. And how your voice sounds like."

"What do you mean? Of course he knows how we sound like and how we look like."

"What I mean like Leo now depends on his hearing and touching sense to know who is he talking to.. And he needs to learn how can he tell us a part. So I need you to go one by one so he doesn't get confused." "Now I'll go with you first then Mikey can go next."Donnie explained."Mikey go see if Master Splinter is awake and tell him what happened." Mikey nodded then he went to Sensi's room, while Donnie and I went to see Leo.

I saw Leo sitting on the table waiting and when I saw his eyes I realized that it was true.. I can no longer see his eye balls. It's all white.. **(you know how their eyes turn white whenever their fighting.)**

"Leo.." I called him softly. He turned his face, towards me.

"Raph?"he lifted his hands up a bit. Donnie told me to give my hand so he could feel me. When I gave him my hands he started rubbing it and feeling.

"Yes it is you.."He said softly and gave me a sad smile.

I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"it's okay Raph.. It's not that bad."He whispered to my ears.

"My son.."I let go and looked around and I saw Sensi entering the lab with Mikey behind him.

"Master splinter?"Leo asked as he held sensi's hands and started studying it.

"yes it's me my son..."

End of Flash Back.


	2. Episode 1 Part 2: Life Isn't That Bad

Episode 1 Part 2

Life Isn't That Bad

Present time..

Since then, Donnie started teaching Leo how to read, using specific types of books for blind people.(**Braille is a type of written language made for blind people. They are patterns of raised dots felt by finger tips. The dots can resemble numbers, words, letters etc.. **)He asked April to buy these books. He told her to get him one that Leo could read and one that we could read. You know if Leo wants us to read it for him. Life isn't that hard like I thought it would.

I went out to the living room and found Leo sitting with Mikey, it looked like that they were playing a game.

Mikey an apple and placed it in Leo's hands.

"okay guess what are you holding?"Mikey asked.

"Well"Leo said as he started studying the object he was holding. After awhile of feeling it he stopped and started thinking. "I'm holding.. An apple."

"Man your good at this!"Mikey praised. Then he give me a signal, and told me to put my hands. At first I didn't want to but I also wanted to see if he'll know me.

"Ok ok now who's hands are these?"Mikey asked him excitedly.

Leo's hands started go through mine and started feeling my hands.

"Raph's hands."He smiled

"Wow your so good!"

"Hehe.. Thanks but can go back to reading?"

"Yeah.."Mikey said in a sad tone.

"Don't worry we'll play again after a while."he smiled trying to cheer Mikey up. Then he got his book and started reading.

"How do you not get bored of him?"I asked

"Heh I do. But it's okay at least he's happy."

"But how did you know it was me?"

"Well hmm.. Your hands are tough. More than Mikey and Donnie's hands."

"Oh geez thanks.."I don't like having rough hands. He put his book aside and got my hands.

"It's true that they are tough that means I have a strong brother that seeks to protect us.."He gave me a smile and kissed my hands. I couldn't help it but smile back. He let go of my hands and continued reading.

I got the same book that Leo is reading and started to look through it. I started reading few pages and it seems good. The story is set in ancient Japan it's about a warrior that always fought to keep peace in his village kinda an interesting.

"So what page are you on?"I asked him.

"Page 50."

"Wow when did you start reading it?"

"I think yesterday."

"You're a fast reader."

"I use to be faster when I ... Was.. Well..use..to"I didn't mean to upset him..

"Oh.. Um...I'm ..sorry."

"Sigh* it's okay.. It could've been worse."

"Well if it makes you feel better do you want me to read it for you?"

"Nah.. You don't have to."

"I know. But I want you."

"As you wish."

"Ok then. The great worrier U.. Usa.. Usag"

"Usagi."he said

"Yeah .. Um wait he's name is Usagi? Rabbit?"

"Well yeah um he is a rabbit, and its a fable story."He explained.(**Okay I didn't mean to make fun of his name.. Fable stories are stories that have animals as characters. And yes Usagi is a character in the story Leo's reading.**)

"Whatever.. Anyways. The great warrior Usagi protected his village.."


	3. Episode 2 Part 2: Leadership

**Yay a bonus episode/chapter! Woohoo! Um ahem* So what's a bonus episode/chapter you may ask well its an episode that comes on Monday! Usally episodes/chapters are posted on Thursday so thats why it called the bonus episode/chapter! Enjoy...**

Episode 2 Part 2

Leadership

Later that night..

"Ok that's it for today."I said as I closed the book.

"yawn* thanks Raph."

"Somebody looks sleepy."

"Sure am.."

"Ok then let's get you to bed."

I helped him stand up then we both walked to his bed room. I slowly helped him rest on his bed.

"Good night bro."

"Good night Raph and thanks."

"it's okay.. And if you need anything call me."

I went outside his room and headed to the living room.

"Raphael"I turned around and saw master splinter.

"Yes? Sensi."

"I need to speak with you."

Why do I feel like I did something wrong..

I went to the training room and saw master splinter.

"Sit."He demanded and I did what I was told.

"Unfortunately Leonardo has lost his seeing sense. And it is unfortunate to know that he'll no longer be able lead you or your brothers. Which means you'll need a new one." Ok where is he taking me? "However as a master, a father, I have raised you all together and know almost everything about you. And as my second eldest son and a prefect protecter I wish you be the new leader of your brothers.."No no no this is soo not gonna happen! "What do you think my son?"

"But but Sensi, Leo has been a great leader and is a great leader I can't do this."

"I know how you feel my son but life has to go on."

"I don't know if I can do this.."I can't and won't..

"Raphael I will give you time to think about it but you are the only one between your brothers who I could count on."

"What if Leo is able to lead us again well you let him lead us?"

"When the time comes I shall see but for now you're needed my son."

"Hai Sensi but when Leo's able to lead us I will not be the leader.."

"As you wish my son." "I shall go to rest as you should do the same."

"Hai Sensi."

"Very well my son I shall see you tomorrow."

"Good night Sensi."

"Good night Raphael."

End of Raph's POV

Raph went outside the room and saw Mikey and Donnie standing next to the door way.

"Don't tell me that you were both listening to the talk."

"Well um we were um just passing by until we heard Sensi saying that you are um..."Donnie said.

"The new leader? So?"

"Why aren't you happy?"

"Happy? Why would I be? I'm being a replacement!"

"No you not you're just leading us so you could help Leo."

"Well.. I.. I don't know it doesn't feel right."

"It's okay Raph you'll get use to it."

"No I won't because when Leo's going to be able to lead us his going to be the leader." "And I'm not going to rest until Leo's able to have he's life back to normal. So who's with me?"

"Count me in!"Donnie said happily

"Make it three!"Mikey said.

"We're going to get our brother back to his job! Together!"They all agreed to help their brother Leonardo to be able to lead them again...


	4. Episode 3 Part 1: Nightmares

**Whats up readers! Sorry for not posting the chapter/episode yesterday I was traveling... Enjoy the new chapter/episode!**

Chapter 4

Episode 3 Part 1

Nightmares

As Raph walked through the hallway he thought that he heard someone crying. Was it Mikey? He quickly walked towards his youngest brother but when he entered, he found him sleeping soundly, no sign of him crying. Maybe he was just imagining. As he continued walking he heard it again but this time it was a bit louder, he walked to where the sound came from, and found himself in front of Leo's room. He knocked on the door but nobody answered, he slowly opened the door, and the hallway light revealed a figure sitting on the bed hugging its knees to its chest and shaking.

"Leo, it's me Raph. Is everything okay?"but Leo didn't answer all he did was just sobbing. Raph sat on the bed and carefully wrapped his arms around his brother and started soothing him softly.

"Shh.. It's okay bro I'm here. It's okay.."

"R-Raphie..."Leo whispered between his sobs. He wasn't able to stop his crying, he was horrified, scared.

"Leo its okay, I'm right here.." "What happened?"He softly asked.

"I-I had a..a nightmare.." "It was.. Awful.."His sobs became heavier as he finished explaining.

"Shh it's over now don't worry.."Raph said and he started rubbing his brother's shell in circles.

"Do you want to talk about it?"It took a while for Leo to think about it the he nodded softly.

"All I saw was black and nothing else. I heard screams, yells and loud crashing noises. I heard Shredder laughing loudly and every time he laughed I heard you scream and smelled blood. Each of you screamed in pain and called my name begging me to help you.. And I couldn't.. I couldn't. I tried to track your voices but I was late.. You all screamed to death and I couldn't save you.. I failed you all."Then he sobbed again. Raph felt sorry for his brother for having such a nightmare.

"It's over now bro. Nothing happened I promise."

"Mikey, Donnie are they hurt?"

"No."

"Sensi?"

"Nope"

"You?"

"We're all fine I swear.. Wait I'll go get them."Before Raph went Leo stopped him and gripped his wrist tightly.

"Please don't.. They might be asleep." "Please stay don't leave me.."Then he let go and moved a little to the side and made room for his brother he patted his hands on his bed showing Raph that he wanted him to sleep with him.

"Okay fine."Raph said as he went under the cover and snuggled next to his brother. In no time Leo threw his arms around Raph and cuddled up next to him. Raph was a bit surprised at first, he couldn't but hug him back. "Geez why are you so cold?"Raph asked as he hugged his brother.

"I get cold when I'm scared."Leo explained. Raph got the cover and wrapped Leo with it.

"Thanks Raph"

"Your welcome bro now sleep tight."

"Good night."


	5. Episode 3 Part 2: Nightmares

**Enjoy Chapter 5 Episode 3!**

Chapter 5

Episode 3 Part 2

Nightmares

Raph's POV

I woke up early in the morning and found Leo still sleeping. I slowly and quietly got up and went up to make him breakfast.

"Good Morning"I saw Donnie making his morning coffee.

"Morning Donnie"

"Where were you yesterday? I didn't find you in bed."

"Well...I...er...slept with..Leo"

"Really? Why?"

"He had a nightmare and he didn't want me to leave, he wanted me to stay with him."I remembered last night when I saw Leo. I felt sorry for him I never seen him so.. Sad and scared. "It was hard for him. He said that he saw nothing but black and he heard us calling him for help. He also said The Shredder was attacking us and he couldn't protect us. He felt.. Lost."

"Poor Leo.."Donnie said

"Yeah. I feel sorry for him too."

"Life is harder now for him. Maybe we can't feel it but it's hard. Leo's other senses are stronger, once a person loses one of his senses the other senses work better, stronger. Which means Leo hears things far away that we can't hear, he can also feel us even if we're far from him."

"Why is that bad?"

"Some times it could be hard because he's not use to it, we could help get use to it. By time he will... Hopefully."

I got Leo's breakfast and went to his room. I knocked on the door softly hoping that I don't disturb him.

"Come in."

"Morning bro, how was your night?"

"Good morning, *Yawn* it was good what about yours?"

"Better than ever."I said as I put the plate on his lap."I made you breakfast, sun side up!"

"Thanks that's my favorite!"He was about to start eating but then he stopped and look confused.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't.."He whispered sadly.

"No you can bro."I got his right hand and gave him the spoon."Here is your spoon."And I got his left hand and gave him the plate."And here is your plate. Now eat."

He took a deep breath, put the spoon in the plate and took a piece of the egg and got it all the way up till his mouth.

"Good job bro!"I praised"See it's easy as it is."

"Also it's tasty like I imagined it."He smiled warmly.

"Hehe now finish up so we could sit with the others."he nodded and completed eating.

After when he finished we both headed to the living room to sit with the others.

End of Raph's POV

When they both arrived to the living room Donnie took Leo to make some tests and ask him some questions in the lab. Donnie helped Leo on the table and started asking some questions.

"So how's it going lately?"

"I.. I just had a nightmare last night and it was awful.."

"Oh. I'm sorry about that."

"I was helpless and all I saw was dark. I heard you all scream calling me for help, I tried to track your voices but then I heard shredder laughing loudly."A tear slid from Leo's eyes over his cheeks as he remembered his nightmare."And.. And every time he laughed he attacked one of you.. I started feeling and smelling blood... Your blood. And then he killed you all and the nightmare was finally over.."

"Don't worry Leo we're all fine."Donnie said in a calm voice."We're safe in here nothing happened."

"But what if it happened? What if my nightmare became real? What if you need me and I can't help you?"

"We can handle it and we can fight him."

"I'm a burden Donnie, your not able to train because of me. I'm wasting your time."

"No your not. You just simply need some help for awhile. And then by time you'll be able to help yourself, you just need some time."

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter/episode! There might be a new one on Saturday if not, then it's going to be on Monday! Stay tuned! Love you guys!**


	6. Episode 3 Part 3: Nightmares

Chapter 6

Episode 3 Part 3

Nightmares

Later that night..

Leo got up quickly as he started gasping for air.. The nightmare was over.. He started feeling everything around him, making sure that he was in his room. He felt his bed and he felt the desk next to the bed and these were enough evidence to know that his back in his room. He hugged his knees trying to stop himself from shivering. But this time he took care of not making any sound so he wouldn't wake anybody.

"It was only a nightmare. It was only a nightmare."He started mumbling those words over and over again"It's not real, it was only a nightmare"when he finally calmed himself down, he searched for the clock that Donnie got him. It was a clock that Donnie got and removed the glass so it would be possible for Leo to tell the time. As he started feeling it he realized that it was 03:00AM. He knew that it was too early for him to get up but he couldn't sleep he feared to have another nightmare. He stayed in his bed until it was finally 07:00AM. He heard someone knocking.

"Come in."

"Good Morning Leo"it was Donnie."How was your night?"he said and he sat next to his brother.

"It was.. Um... Good."

"Glad to hear that. Were you awake?"

"No, why?"

"Because when I came in you were sitting."

"I .. Heard.. You.. Coming."Leo said trying to make up any reason.

"Leo.. Is everything okay?"Donnie asked softly when he felt that Leo was hiding something.

"I... Don't know..."Leo finally admitted.

"What happened?"

"Nightmare.. Again."

"Was it about the Shredder?"The answer was yes."Leo it was only a nightmare nothing happened.."

"But it felt so real.. Shredder was attacking me and I can still feel it.""It's soo... Real."

Donnie took a moment to think, sure it was fear that was conquering Leo's mind,but, what should he do? Maybe Sensi could help. He thought to himself.

"Lets go outside and see if Sensi could help."Leo offered no objections and went with his brother.

When they entered the training room they found Master Splinter meditating on his knees.

"Is there anything troubling you my sons?"

Donnie asked Master Splinter if he could explain to him outside while Leo waited inside.

"I don't know Master Splinter I feel worried."

"Do not be so my son, I shall speak with him and I will try to help him."They both bowed and Master Splinter went back to the training room. He got a cup of tea with some herbs to serve for his son and went and sat in front of him.

"Drink my son, it will relax your mind."He said as he gave Leo the cup. "Tell me my son what is troubling you?"

"I feel helpless."Leo said after when he took a couple of sips from his tea.

"And why is that?"

"I had nightmares that made me feel that."

"Yes, I have been informed from Donatello."

"I just don't want to be a burden. I am stopping them from training and I want them to be ready for anything."

"Well if it make you feel better if they go out on the topside?"

"If you agree."

"Very well, I will go tell them that they are to be allowed to go."

"Thank you Sensi."

"Anytime my son."Splinter walked out of the room and found his sons waiting for him in the living room.

"My sons, Leonardo and I have talked with each other.""And he wants you to go back to your training again. We both agreed that you are allowed to go out for training, however I need one of you to stay and help him with his needs."

They all waited for a while to think things through.

"I will stay with him Sensi."Donnie suggested.

"Are you sure Donnie? I could stay with him if you want."Raph said

"I'll still feel worried when I go. You and Mikey should go a head."

"Very well then at night you shall go but not for too long."

"Hai Sensi"The three of them answered together.

**Anyone smells a problem? Okay that doesn't make any sence... Stay tuned for the next episode "Drowning Inside Darkness and Terror" Mwahaha okay enough.. See ya! **


	7. Episode 4 Part 1:

**Enjoy chapter 7 episode 4 part 1. Special thanks to Yukio87, reading my story and editing it!**

Chapter 7

Episode 4 Part 1

Drowning Inside Darkness and Terror

Raph and Leo were sitting on the couch.

"Okay and take care to not go in to any fights, your only going out for training."

"Don't worry about us Leo, we'll be fine."Raph said

"Sigh* okay just please take-"Leo suddenly heard something.

"Is everything okay?"

"I thought I heard something there."Leo pointed to where the sound came from. Raph turned around and looked to where Leo pointed. He was pointing at the pool**(You know there is a little pool, that they swam in to the lair in the episode of "I Think His Name Is Baxter Stockmen"...)**He looked closely but found nothing.

"I think you just heard the water, there is nothing there."

"Well, never mind."

"What's wrong?"Donnie interrupted, Mikey was walking with him.

"Nothing Leo just thought that he heard something there, but there isn't anything."Raph explained."I think we should get going so we could come back quickly."

"Okay then take care."Leo said.

"We will."Raph said as he and Mikey went out. When they went out there was a figure hiding in the shadows. An evil grin appeared on his face as he watched the two turtles walk out. He turned his focus towards his target, Leo. He waited for the other turtle to walk away and leave Leo alone.

"Leo I'm going to go and make you some tea would you like me to do something before I go?"

"Um.. I want to meditate can you move me next to the pool please?"

"Sure."

At the roof tops

Mikey and Raph were jumping from roof to roof. They weren't having much of a fun. They were worried to leave there brother, however they went for training because they knew he wanted them to be able to protect them selves.

"Do you think Leo will be okay?"Mikey stopped and asked his brother.

"He's just confused a little bit.."

"I don't know I feel worried."

"It's okay Mikey, he'll be okay. That's why we're here, to be able to protect him."Mikey nodded and completed jumping and running

In the lair...

Leo was meditating next the water fall they had in their lair, while Donnie was in the kitchen making him some tea. Leo felt relaxed listening to the water, he liked that sound it soothed him. But something unexpectedly happened.

Leo was suddenly pushed and fell in to the pool. He found himself under the water, he tried to go up but he felt like was dragged down. He was sinking! He didn't know where to go, all he saw was black he didn't know which direction should he swim! He tried to swim up but found his leg stuck! He bent down and tried to set himself free but the metal that locked his leg was too heavy for him to carry it away.

"Donnie! Help!"He shouted in his head.

"Leo I got you your tea-"Donnie looked at where he left his brother but he didn't find him. He put the tea on the table and went to search for his brother. "Did he go to his room by himself?"Donnie asked himself. He noticed a big splash of water next to the pool. He went closer to check it out, as he went closer he looked at the pool and found a figure floating inside.

"What the..?"He bent closer and gasped as he realized who it was.. "LEO!"He yelled and jumped inside the pool and swam to the bottom of the pool and reached his brother. He found Leo floating, eyes closed and his mouth was open allowing all the water to enter his lungs. He repeatedly shook his brother's body but didn't get any response. He tried to pull him but found his leg stuck between two metals. He quickly got his bow staff and used it to set his brother free. He pinned his bow staff between the two metals and separated them both from each other and Leo's leg was free. Donnie left the bow staff and took his brother and swam all the way up, noticing his brother's dead weight.

Donnie gasped as he reached the surface of the pool and got Leo out. He put his brother on the stone floor and started proforming CPR. He tilted his brother's head blew in a puff in his mouth. But still there was nothing he did it again and pushed his chest but still.. Nothing.

"Leo... Please. Don't... Do thiss..."Donnie wanted to scream and cry his brother is... Dead..."PLEASE BREATHE!"Donnie yelled then gave him another puff and pushed his chest again... Nothing. Donnie closed his eyes feeling hot tears falling.

He suddenly heard weak coughs and gasps, he snapped his eyes open and found his brother gaining his conscious. He quickly rolled him on his side and patted his shell softly..

"Cough* D-Donnie?"Leo barely said between his gasps and coughs.

"Sh.. It's okay bro just breathe.. Keep breathing."

"I-I feel c-c-colddd.."Donnie looked everywhere and found a blanket, he quickly ran and got it. He wrapped his brother and took him in to a hug trying to warm him. He felt his brother shivering, he started rubbing his shoulders trying to warm him up. Leo leaned his head on his brother's chest, he inhaled and exhaled few times until his breathing was steady again. He felt Donnie hug him even tighter and heard him sob.

"Donnie why are you crying?"

"I .. I thought I lost you.. It was .. My.. My.. Fault. I'm suppose to sit with you.. And I didn't.. You could have died..."

"I didn't. You saved me. Please don't cry it's alright..sh.."

they both sat there for awhile and then Donnie took his brother to his bedroom. He gently put him on the bed and covered him.

"Are you okay now?"Donnie asked

"Yeah thanks..."

"Okay then I'll leave you rest-"Before he could get up Leo gripped his wrist not wanting him to leave.

"Please don't leave... Stay with me.."

"Sure"Donnie said. He sat next to his brother and brushed his forehead with his thumb softly. As he brushed a question appeared in his mind, how did Leo fall into the pool?

"Leo how did you fall in to the pool?"it took awhile for Leo to remember how.. He sat up and started thinking.

"I.. Felt someone pushed me.."he whispered in fear.

"Pushed? But how? Nobody was there, do you think you just lost your balance?"

"No.. I don't think so..because if I was only pushed I could have gotten out easily."

"What do you mean if you were pushed only?"

"I felt like someone dragged my foot to the bottom and secured it with two metals so I wouldn't be able to swim up."

"This doesn't make any sense. Did you feel anybody approaching?"Donnie knew Leo would be aware.

"No."

"But how would someone enter the lair and push you?"

"I don't know..."

Donnie thought about searching for who ever did this, but he feared if he left Leo he would attack him again. He then got his t-phone and messaged his other brothers to come home. He waited for awhile then heard them both entering the lair. He went outside near Leo's bedroom and called the others.

"Donnie what's wrong?"Raph asked.

"Mikey you stay with Leo. Raph you come with me."Donnie went the kitchen and Raph followed. He told him about what happened to Leo and told him about what Leo felt about being pushed and dragged to the bottom of the pool.

"And there wasn't anyone. I didn't see anybody."Donnie explained

"Whoever did this could have pushed him, dragged him, secured him in the water then left because he thought that he finished what he wanted. He might have came from the pool and left from there too."

"It's close to what I thought but Leo could have felt someone approaching him. He said he didn't. Also if whoever did this came from the pool it could have been easier if he dragged Leo in to the pool instead of pushing him. It could have been faster dragging him and securing him."

"This is pretty serious."

"It's my fault. I could've been next to him and protected him."

"It's okay Donnie after all you went to make him a drink it's not like you went and played."Raph said.

"*Sigh*He could've died Raph.."

"See you said it."Raph said causing Donnie to get confused.

"What?"

"You said he could have died. But did he? No. Stop thinking about what could have happened and think about what could happen. We need to think things through."

"Your right."

"But not today. We need to all rest it's been a long night and we need it if we want to protect Leo of whatever attacked him, we need to think and gain more strength for him" Donnie nodded he felt that something new is coming for his big brother and whatever it was it wanted Leo dead .They both headed outside.

"Leo, do you want any of us to stay with you to night?"Donnie asked.

"Um.. It's okay I'll be fine."Leo said.

"Ookay then if you need anything just call us."

"Sure, thanks"

**That was a loooonnnngggg chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Stay tuned for the next episode/chapter "Drowning Inside Darkness and Terror Part2" **


	8. Writer's Note

What's up guys! Unfortunately there won't be a new episode/chapter this week... But instead I'm going to make it a question week! So whats a question week you may ask, well it's a week where if you have any questions about the story you have a whole week to ask! Like if there is a part in the story that you can't understand, you are so welcome to ask! So how is it going to work? Okay then, you'll ask your question through the review bar and every other day I'll answer your question, by updating this page or chapter what ever you call it and your question's answer well be here!.. So yeah I guess that' and please do not repeat any questions, if you see someone already asked it in the reviews page please wait until I answer it, DO NOT ask it again. Thanks love ya readers!

* * *

Updated 17 May, 2013

Okay so here is a question that had been asked! Don't worry questions are still welcomed! And they will be answered like this one.

**Q:"Why do you call chapters episodes? Where'd u hear someone say that?"**

A: Well... Hmm.. You see in the beginning of the story I wrote a note in the first chapter in bold (Which you should read if you haven't..) I said that the story is going to made as episodes so I felt this name would suit it. And about if I had heard it someone say that, not because I wrote it this way, it means that I got it from someone else, new stuff dude! Thank you for asking!

* * *

Updated 18 May, 2013

**Q: "When is the next episode gonna be posted?"**

A: Unfortunately I'm not sure yet... Somehow the episodes/chapters aren't turning out well and I had to rewrite them again.. So. I'm trying my best to finish them as soon as I can. Sorry.

**Q: "What gave you the idea to write this story?"**

A: Hmm... Well I've been reading about being blind and how people survive with out seeing. I somehow wanted to make a story about it, so people would read it. And I wanted to make it enjoyable so people would want to read it and put some facts about being blind so they could learn things. I hope that helped. Thank you for your questions!


	9. Episode 4 Part 2

**S'up guys! Sorry for this delay, I'm kinda having my finals so yeah... Anyways. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

Episode 4 Part 2

Drowning Inside Darkness 2

Later that night...

Leo laid on his bed unable to sleep. Questions started wandering in his mind.. Was he pushed inside the pool? Who pushed him? How did he/her was able to enter the lair? He sighed. Maybe tomorrow I'll know the answers from Donnie... He slowing closed his eyes, and started breathing softy trying to get some sleep. In the corner of his room, the figure appeared once again hiding in the shadows. He cursed as he saw Leo still alive. He thought that he finished him when he pushed him in to the pool, and dragged him in to the bottom and locked his legs between two metals. But yet he managed to live by the help from his brothers. No, this time he'll make sure that nobody will save him. He slowly approached the door and locked it, this time nobody will interfere he thought to himself.

Leo snapped awake as he heard the sound of the lock. He sat down for awhile trying to know if somebody else was in his room.. _Nobody's in here... It's only me... Don't let fear conquer your mind _he thought to himself_._ He took a deep breathe trying to calm himself but still he didn't feel safe. He had that weird feeling, that he wasn't alone, someone's here he thought. He was about to call Raph from his t-phone but stopped. _He might be a sleep.. Or he might be doing something don't disturb him._ He took a deep breathe, _don't let fear conquer your mind._ The figure smiled as he felt Leo's fear, and what made him happier that he was standing in front of Leo. Yet he didn't feel him. _Poor turtle _he thought_ don't worry soon you won't feel anything at all. _

Now it was time to attack. He quickly reached and grabbed Leo's wrist causing Leo to gasp in horror, then he pulled him and threw him to the floor. He quickly got a spray can and pressed on a button in it allowing it to automatically spray by itself. He threw it to the floor and poisonous gas started to come out of it. Leo started to cough and gasp for air as he inhaled the poisonous gas. What made it worse that the figure threw a punch and made hard for Leo to breathe and to run away. Moment later his coughed and gasps started to fade away as he started to loose his conscious. The figure reached his side of his neck with his finger tips searching for pulse, he grinned evilly as he felt it becoming weaker. _He won't survive it this time, by the time his brothers come he'll be dead._

But then he looked at Leo's hands and saw his phone still on his hands. His eyes widened when he saw Leo's finger pressing on the dialing button, then he looked at the screen and found..

Calling Raph.

Calling Raph..

Calling Raph...

He cursed and took the phone and smashed it in to the wall. He looked back at Leo and pressed his fingers on his neck, his pulse was still there but weak. _Die already!_ He thought then he reached Leo's neck with his hands and squeezed it blocking the air ways. Then voices from outside the room interrupted him.

"Leo are you okay?"He heard.

"The door is locked it won't open."He heard another voice. Then the door started to move, he let go of Leo's neck and disappeared in to the shadows.

Outside the room.

"The door is locked it won't open."Donnie said.

"Let me try."Raph pushed the door but still he couldn't open it."Hang in there bro." He said.

"Guys whats that smell?"Mikey asked.

"I don't know but I think it's coming from Leo's room..."Minutes later they heard coughed and gasps.

"Leo!"Raph yelled."That's it!"He said then he went to the back and ran towards the door. Crash!* he managed to get in. The moment he was in the smell was so strong."You both stay out I'm going to get him."

He found Leo on the floor motion less, he quickly grabbed and got him out of the room. Leo was put on the floor and Donnie started examine him.

"His pulse is becoming weaker! Mikey go get the oxygen mask from the lab! Hurry!"Mikey nodded and ran and in no time he was back with it. Donnie turned it and held it on his brother's mouth. Then he pressed his fingers again on Leo's neck, his pulse was still becoming weaker.

"Leo. Listen, you need to take deep breathes, you need to exchange the gas you inhaled with oxygen."

Few moments later Leo responded, he started inhaling and exhaling and then again.

"Keep breathing bro, keep breathing.."Donnie encouraged.

His eyes opened, he tilted his head toward the sound.

"It's okay, your safe now.. Raph let's move him to the living room."They slowly carried there brother and put him on the couch. Donnie put his fingertips on Leo's neck, finding his pulse still weak.

"How is he Donnie?"Raph asked.

"He's in a very bad condition, he just lost his conscious and his pulse is still weak, I don't know what to do.. All we could do now is just.. Wait."Donnie explained.


	10. Episode 5: Fear

**S'up dudes and dudettes how are your finals? Enjoy the new chapter/episode!**

hapter 9

Episode 5

Fear...

Hours later...

They kept on waiting and waiting but there brother gave no movement other than to breathe. Raph slowly approached his brother and checked on his pulse, a warm smile appeared on his face when he felt his pulse steady. He was becoming better. Then Raph started talking softly to him.

"Hey Leo, it's me Raph. I just want you to wake up, cause we're starting to get worried, you know. Just wake up for awhile then you could sleep again all night. Please?"

Leo mumbled something and slowly opened his eyes and turned his head towards Raph.

"Rapphh?"

"Hey bro, what's up?"Raph said.

"Leo, you woke up!"Donnie said happily"How are you feeling?"

"I feel dizzy"He whispered. Donnie slowly put his hand on Leo's head.

"You are abit warm, that explains why your dizzy. But don't worry it's nothing big."Leo nodded.

"Can I go to sleep now?"

"Yeah but your sure your not hungry?"

"No."

"okay then can you at least drink some water for me please?"Leo nodded. Donnie reached Leo's back with his hands and slowly elevated his body so he could drink. Then gave him the glass of water and drank it.

"You can go to sleep."

They slowly helped him and went fast asleep.

"So how is he?"Raph asked.

"I don't know yet.. I'll ask him what happened in his room. But now he needs to rest."

"So do you. You better go to sleep."

"What about you?"

"I'll stay with him, you go and get Mikey to sleep."

"Okay then call me if anything happened."

Raph sat with his brother watching him. Then he started hearing him mumble something.

"Please... Don't... Hurt... Them..."

Raph frowned and he started waking Leo up.

"Leo, wake up your having a nightmare."Then Leo suddenly snapped awake and sat up.

"NO!"He yelled.

"Leo its okay you were only having a nightmare, chill!"

"Raph?"

"It's okay, it was only a nightmare."

Leo slowly took deep breaths then he laid his head on his hands then started sobbing softly.

"Leo... Why?"Raph slowly turned him until he faced him, then he took him in to a hug.

"I can't...Take it...anymore..."

"What can't you take?"

"I'm weak.. I'm weak every since I became blind. I can't take it anymore. I got attacked twice! And the nightmares are killing me! I just can't Raph."

"What happened in your room earlier?"

"I couldn't sleep, I was thinking about what happened to me in the pool when I was pushed. Then I heard a sound of a click, I sat up quickly. Trying to know if someone else was in the room. I felt someone's presence in the room, I tried to calm my self down, trying to convince myself that nobody is in the room. But still I felt it, I was about to call you from my phone. But suddenly I felt someone gripped my wrist tightly, pulled me and threw me on the floor. Then I heard the sound of something being sprayed. I started coughing and gasping for breathe, I realized that it must have been poisonous gas.. I felt the phone still in my hands, I quickly pressed the dialing button. Then I felt a huge punch was thrown in to my stomach and I felt nothing else."

Raph didn't know what to say.

"I feel lost Raph... I can't protect anyone, I'm suppose to lead you... How can I lead you while I can't lead myself?"

"It's okay Leo maybe you're not able to help yourself but, by time you will, you just need time bro. You have to be patient."

"Wow I never thought that you listen to me when I'm lecturing you."Leo chuckled.

"Well, I found that you're not a bonehead and you might be right about what your saying."Raph smiled and squeeze his brother in to a hug sitting next to him.

"Love you Raph."

"Love you too."

Leo rested his head on Raph shoulder and closed his eyes. While Raph rested his head on his brother's. They both slept and they didn't notice the figure came back to Leo. He held a knife in his hands, and started to approach them. When he reached them he put his finger tips on Leo's neck and cursed in his head when he felt his pulse steady. He was about to stab him but froze when Raph mumbled something and took Leo closer to him as if he felt his presence. That move made it harder for him to attack. Finally he decided to attack him later, when Leo is alone, so he could have some... fun. Then he disappeared in the shadows.


	11. Episode 6: Sensing Powers

Chapter 10

Episode 6

Sensing Powers

Raph's POV

It's been awhile since Leo was attacked in his bedroom. Fortunately he wasn't attacked again, maybe it's because we're sitting with Leo and not leaving him for a minute. I went out and found Leo sitting on the couch cuddling his knees to his chest and just sitting there doing nothing. He's been doing that since he was attacked he doesn't do anything other sitting. I got his book that he's been reading ,and went and sat next to him.

"S'up bro."

"Hey."

"What's with that tone?"I ask.

"Nothing."

"Leo you haven't been anything other than to sit here, it's not healthy."Then I got his book and hit him with it

"What? What was that for?"he started rubbing his head.

"Read."

"Whaa?"

"I said read, do something useful. I don't want you to do nothing all day."

"I'm trying to sense his presence."

"Who are you trying to sense his presence?"Leo finally looked at me but with an annoyed glare.

"WHO DO YOU THINK AM I TRYING TO SENSE HIS PRESENCE?! THE PIZZA MAN?!"He seriously made me jumped out of my shell.

"Geez calm down I was making sure."

"Riigghht."

"How do you know that it would work?"

"It does."

"Really?"I sounded sarcastic.

"Are you trying to challenge me Raph?"

"Well yes I am."he chuckled at my response.

"I really like how you try to make me look bad Raph, because you end up making me look good."

"Prove it."

"Okay then here it goes."He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and looked down."Mikey is in the kitchen taking a slice of pizza putting it on a plate then he is

putting it in the microwave."He stopped and then I heard a Ting! from the microwave as it was done."After his pizza is done he's getting a drink which is most probably an orange juice because that's what we had in the morning, and now he's heading outside."

"Hey dudes!"Mikey. My jaws dropped when I saw Mikey holding a plate in one hand that had pizza and the other holding an orange juice.

"Donnie is now doing an experiment mixing two chemicals together, which he is slowly pouring it because he is afraid that something might go wrong. The chemical is now bubbling as it didn't explode and Donnie is taking a sample from it to see if it would work."He paused"And it worked..."

"IT FINALLY WORKED! WOHOO!"Donnie screamed inside his lab.

"And Raph is now sitting next to me speechless not believing what just happened and not knowing what to say."He opened his eyes and looked at me with a goofy smile."Told ya."

"But... But.. How?!"These were the only things I could say.

"Heehee. Well I don't know I just focus on one of you and try to guess what you guys are doing."

"So can you sense if he's here?"

"I'll try."He closed his eyes and started sensing."No. But it doesn't feel right."

"What?"

"Why would he attack me twice after each other then just doesn't.. It's weird."

"Maybe he just gave up."

"I don't think he is the type who would give up easily."

Later that night...

Leo was back to his room again. He use to sleep on the couch in the living room because of the poisons gas but Donnie found away to get rid of it. I walked through the hallway and my eyes met Leo still awake, why is he awake?

"Hey Leo, can I come in?"

"Yeah sure."

"Why are you still awake? Is everything okay?"

"I don't know."he had a sad and worried look on his face.

"Your scared that he would attack you, right?"He nodded."Can you feel him?"He started focusing on sensing him but then shook his head telling me no."Don't worry bro, your safe."He still wasn't convinced."Will it make you feel better if I sleep with you tonight?"

"I don't want disturb you."

"If you would I wouldn't have asked."

I got my pillow and a sleeping mattress and made myself a bed next to his. Then I went next to Leo and slowly took his hand and whispered.

"I promise you bro, I won't let him harm you again."Then I kissed his head.

"Thank you..."

"Anytime bro, good night."

"Night.."


	12. Episode 7 Part 1: The Kidnap

**Sorry for the BIG delay! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 11

Episode 7 Part 1

The Kidnap

Later that night...

Leo slowly got up his bed, not wanting to wake his brother up. He went out of the bedroom to get water. He made his way to the kitchen and took a glass and poured some water. As he was pouring, he suddenly stopped. 'He's here..' He thought to himself, he felt his presence. He slowly started sliding his hands on the table, until he reached a knife, he took it and went to defense mode. He closed his eyes and started sensing... 'He is in the hallway...'he started hearing his foot steps coming closer to the kitchen 'In few steps he'll be here..'The steps became louder and louder but then stopped. He tried to sensing it and focusing on it but he didn't hear it. 'What? But he was-'He thoughts were interrupted as his hands that held the knife were griped tightly and was forced behind his back. "RA-"Before he could shout for help his mouth was shout with a rough hand. The figure slowly whispered in Leo's ears.

"Drop the knife or your family's path ends."He dropped the knife and the figure kicked it away."Now don't you dare scream. Understand?!"Leo slowly nodded. He knew the cost if he disobeyed him. They both made there way towards the entertains of the lair.

"LEO!"They turned towards the sound and Leo recognized it as Raph's voice."Let go of him!"Then Raph got his sais then ran towards them. But before he could reach them the figure reached out a gun and shot Raph in his neck."Ah!"

"NO!"Leo screamed under the figure's hands as he the gun being shot at his brother.

"I did not kill him."The figure said solemnly."But I will, after I finish you."Leo had enough. He started squirming and fighting the figures grip until he let go of him. But before he attacked him, he was shot by a dart in his neck. He slowly fell to his knees as the drug went to his system. As Leo fell to the floor his hands were roughly pulled behind his back and he lost his conscious. The figure tied his hands behind his back and then got a piece of cloth and wrapped it around Leo's mouth. After when he was done he carried Leo on his shoulder, and walked to the entrance.

"NO! LET GO OF HIM!"The figure turned and saw Mikey and Donnie holding their weapons. He got his gun the clicked on the trigger aiming at Mikey but it never shot. It was out of darts. He cursed and reached out smoke bombs then threw them and left.

Later that night...

Raph...

_What the heck? Why am I feeling dizzy?_

Wake up...

_I feel sore... Why?_

Raphiee..

_All I remember is that I was sleeping with Leo... Then. Oh no! LEO!_

"LEO!"Raph woke up finding Mikey next him."Mikey? Where is Leo?"

"He got kidnaped..."Donnie said as he sat next to his brother holding his laptop."Do you remember anything?"

"Well I was sleeping next to Leo last night. And I woke up in the middle of the night not finding him, I thought he went to the bathroom or something, then I heard something fell. I got up and to check if he's okay. Then when I went out I found a guy wearing a black hoodie and black pants, I don't really know what his face looked like because it was covered with his hoddie. I saw him holding Leo tightly and making his way to the entrance. I yelled so the could stop and I ran towards them so I could save Leo. I reached out my sais and I was about to attack him but I felt a sharp sting in my neck that made me scream. I fell to the floor hearing Leo screaming then I felt nothing else."

"He shot you."

"What?!"

"He shot you with a dart using his gun. I found it in your neck when Mikey and I arrived. He must've shot Leo with the same kind because when we came we saw him carrying Leo on his shoulder and Leo was unconscious. He was about to shoot us too but I think he was out of darts so he retreated using smoke bombs."

"What do these darts do?"

"I think there just drugs, used to sedate. I found both of the darts that used for you and Leo, I made some tests and found nothing to worry about. But why do you think he kidnaped Leo? He could have killed him like last time he tried?"

"I don't know but I won't wait till the answer comes. We better find Leo before he'ld hurt him or worse."

"I started tracking Leo and I found that the guy's hideout is in the sewers. Not far."

"Good we need to move now before it's too late."Mikey and Donnie nodded and they both started packing up things that Leo might need.

In the hide out...

Leo woke laying on a cold hard ground, he got up knowing that he was no longer tied up and no longer in his house. He started studying the place using his senses, he learned that he was still in the sewers some because of the familiar smell. But then he felt the figure again.

"Ah Leonardo, you have woke up."Leo turned toward the deep voiced guy.

"Who are you? And what do you want from me?!"

"Tisk.. Tisk.. I never thought you were that impatient Leonardo."He said causing Leo to hiss."The name is Shadow, as you might say I'm not really a normal human. I feed on creatures' energy, I absorb it. And as I absorb their energy, they start losing their senses.."

"So your the one who made me blind!"

"You can say that.."

"But if I still have my other senses, why do you want to kill me?"

"You see as I start absorbing a creature's energy I get locked with their spirit meaning I can't go to another creature unless they're finished. And you Leonardo, you have surprised me, usually when I start absorbing a creatures energy they become weaker.. But you have become stronger, stronger for me to absorb your energy!"

"So in ordered for you to be freed from me you have to kill me?"

"Yes... As Kurai Shadow lives(Kurai a Japanese name means Dark.).."He paused then Leo heard him cracking his knuckles"Hamato Leonardo must die..."

To be continued...

**Dun Dun Dun Duhhhh!**


	13. Episode 7 Part 2: The Kidnap

Chapter 12

Episode 7 Part 2

The Kidnap

Flash back..

**(By the way this was before Leo became blind. And I'm sorry it had be in the middle of no where but I felt it had to be put in the story so it would make a bit sense)**

"This is the one I need."Shadow said as he looked at the sleeping form of Master Splinter. He started approaching him until he reached him. His placed his hands on the rat's forehead and his hands started glowing as he started mumbling words. But something unexpectedly happened, there was a shock that threw Shadow away from Splinter. Shadow cursed understanding that the rat's spirit was too strong for him to absorb. He then went out of the room not wanting to wake him up.

"Guys I'm going to take a nap. Does any of you want anything from me before I would sleep?"his thoughts were interrupted by the blue masked turtle known as Leonardo talked.

"Nah we're good."

Shadow followed Leonardo towards his room. He watched as the turtle took of his his side belt and the other stuff(I don't know what are they called but I would be pleased if someone told me what they are called.) and went under the covers and slept. Shadow waited until the turtle slept then went and reached him. He placed his hands on Leo's eyes and his hands glowed as he started absorbing his energy. He let go of the turtles head. He smiled evilly, feeling the new energy that he had absorbed then went and hid in the shadows. Leo woke up feeling his eyes burning so bad he got up and reached his lamp to open the lights. But something was wrong, how come it's still dark while the lamp is on? He knew it was on because he could feel the bulb's heat. He started rubbing his eyes and blinking but it was no use he couldn't see.. He called his brothers for help and they came at once.

"Leo is everything okay?"He heard Raph.

"Leo what's wrong?"Donnie asked. He shot his head fast towards Donnie as he didn't know he was there..

"I-I can't .. See.."Leo said nervously.

"What? How?"he bent closer to him."Can you see me?"Donnie asked softly, but he shook his head telling him no.."Raph help me take Leo to the lab I need to check on him." he felt his brother's hands, he stood up and started walking to the lab seeing nothing but black.

End of flash back..

Raph, Donnie and Mikey took the shell raiser in order to reach there brother faster before its too late. They started going left then right and suddenly the tire went flat.

"HOLD ON!"Raph yelled as the truck went out of control and they crashed in too a wall. They crashed the door open and got out.

"Is everyone okay?"Donnie asked.

"Looks like that dude doesn't want anyone to come and visit him."Mikey said looking at the nails that were put on there heads.

Raph pulled out the stealth bike from under the shell raiser.

"What are you doing?"

"There is no time to waste."Raph said

"We won't fit."

"I know I'll go while you fix the shell raiser come after me! If we all stay here, it might be too late."Raph didn't wait for any response he turned the stealth bike and left.

The hideout..

Leo tried to doge as many hits as he can but Shadow was too fast. Then Shadow punched him in his chest and sent him flying to the wall. Leo was now on his knees panting and gasping for air as he put a hand on his chest in pain. Then he heard a sound of a knife being unsheathed, he knew he had to get up and try to win. If Shadow won he would go after his brothers and haunt them down one by one. He started feeling around him trying to search for a weapon to help him, until he felt a stick it felt like Donnie's staff but it was good enough. He stood up and and held his staff tightly and got ready to attack.

"Stay down Leonardo and it will soon be over.."Then he heard him running towards.'3..2...1..NOW!'Leo focused on Shadows foot steps then swang his staff and hit him hard. He heard a loud thud as Shadow fell to the ground. But that wasn't it. Shadow got up but this time he was faster for Leo to track, he hit Leo with his knife and made a huge gash on his arm.

"AHH!" Leo screamed in pain and he clinched his arm and felt warn blood started to swipe out. Shadow threw his fist at Leo, he caused him to stumble back and fell.

"Pathetic *Kick* Worthless *Kick* Useless *Kick*"Then Shadow stabbed Leo on his side. Leo rolled to the side trying to protect himself. Shadow roughly pulled him and threw him to the wall and put his knife near Leo's neck only few centimeters away. Then he whispered to Leo's ear.

"You're nothing but a useless blind turtle."

"NO LEO!"Shadow was interrupted by Raph. He let go of Leo and turned around and saw Raph in the door way.

"Oh Leonardo you're lucky that you'll get to see your brother die."

'If I'm going to die, I'll take him down with me'Leo thought to himself then felt a piece of a broken glass he held it tightly ignoring the damage it was causing in his palm. He got up and took the advantage that Shadow wasn't looking toward him. Leo quickly stabbed Shadow in his back.

"AHH! YOU FOOL! YOU... YOU..Will..payy..."Shadow stumbled and fell on his chest and died. Leo looked down at the figure and fell on his knees.

"Leo!" Raph quickly ran and held his brother, he kneeled in front of him.

"Raph..."

"Leo stay with me! Don't you dare die on me! Do you hear me! Stay with me!"

"I'm .. Sorry..."Leo whispered and started coughing out blood. Raph held him in a sitting position, helping him lean on the wall. He quickly unwrapped the bandage around his wrist and covered Leo's wound with it.

"No you can't leave me! You just can't! Come on Leo stay with me, Donnie's coming! Please..."Raph's voice started to break down, Leo is slipping, slipping too fast, he might not make it.

"Raph... Look.. At.. Me."Leo slowly raised his unwounded arm and cupped Raph's face."You... H..have.. Tooo.. S-stay s-strong for th..the ... Others..."He slowly moved his thumb and dried Raph's tears.

"No Leo! Your not going to die! Promise me you'll Hold on a little longer! You can do it! Promise me!"

"I..."He paused"P-promise"The last words escaped his lips and he passed out.

"No! Please don't!"Raph took his brother in to his arms trying to keep him warm. "Hold on...*Sniff* Just hollldd on..."Raph whispered, and held Leo tighter in his arms.

**WAIT! Put down your weapons! Don't kill me! Because if you do you'll never know the ending! **

**KEEP CALM**

**AND **

**WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	14. Episode 8: Found

**Hope you don't kill me after when you read this chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 13

Episode 8

Found

"Raph!"Donnie yelled.

"We're here!"

Donnie entered the hide out and found a dead body on the ground.

"What happened here?"Donnie asked.

"No time to explain! Help take Leo to the van!"

They both carried Leo and put him on a table in the van and Donnie started examining him.

"He lost a lot of blood! By the time we head back to the lair he might die!"He started getting out some supplies. "I need to fix it here!" Then he started cleaning the wounds. After when he made sure both wounds were clean, he thread two needles and gave one to Raph.

"Raph I need you to stitch up Leo's wound in his arm, while I stitch up his side."But Raph didn't take the needle and shook his head.

"No."

"No!? Raph you can't just sit here and watch!"

"I can't! I can't stitch it!"

"Yes. You. Can! Raph listen! I'm able to slow down the bleeding but it's going to start bleeding faster again! I need to close both wounds quickly! Are you just going to sit here and watch Leo bleed out?!"The last sentence made Raph snap out of his fear, he sure didn't want to watch Leo bleed out. Donnie had once taught him how to stitch his Own wounds, but he had never taught him on somebody else's it felt like a bigger responsibility. What if he made it worse? He took a deep breath and took the needle from Donnie, he went to the side of Leo's wounded arm and the moment he plunged the needle in his brother's arm, panic took over him. 'RAPH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU CARELESSLY PLUNGED A NEEDLE IN YOU'RE OWN BROTHER! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL HIM?!' He shook his head and put his fear aside for later, he can't just watch his brother die! He then felt a soft hand on his, he looked and met Mikey's innocent eyes.

"Don't worry Raphie, you can do it..."He nodded and took another deep breathe and started stitching.

After awhile they were finally done with the stitching. Yes Raph's stitching didn't look as neat as Donnie's but it was good enough to keep the wound closed. Then Donnie took a roll of bandage.

"Raph can you drive us back home please.."Raph nodded and went to the driver's seat and drove back to the lair.

"Mikey I need you to help me in wrapping Leo's wounds with bandage." Mikey nodded and took the bandage and started wrapping his brother's arm with it.

After when they arrived, Raph carried his brother and took him to his room. He laid him gently then Donnie entered with his medical bag. He took out his stethoscope and gently placed it on Leo's chest, he started listening then put two fingers on Leo's wrist and looked at his watch.

"His pulse is steady, but he needs to rest."

"Is he going to be okay?"

"I don't know, I'll have to check on him tomorrow."

* * *

Raph woke up in a cold dark place. He was confused wasn't he in the lair? He started walking, then he saw two figures fight, one wearing black (Shadow)and the other was recognized as his brother, Leo. He got his sais out and ran towards them, it wasn't a fair fight for a person who could see fight a blind guy! He jumped and kicked Shadow but he didn't hit him he went through him. He tried again but found himself falling hard to the ground.

Suddenly he heard a loud scream, he looked up and found that Shadow had stabbed his brother in his side and vanished.

"LEO! NO!"

He towards Leo and held his head with one hand and the other on his side trying to put pressure on the wound.

"Leo! Say something! LEO!"

His brother slowly opened his eyes and turned his head toward the voice of his brother.

"R-Raph?"

"Shh! Don't talk I'll get you out of here just hold on!"

"Y-you pro..promisedd.. Me you'll... Protect..me..."Then his head fell to the back and went limb.

"No! Leo don't die! Leo please.*sniff*..don't.*sniff*. I'm sorry..."he started crying on his brother's clod chest.

"NOOO!" Raph got up from his nightmare and found himself in his room. Leo... He quickly ran to his brother's room and opened the door finding his brother sleeping soundly. He was relieved to find his brother alive, he slowly went next to him and sat down. He put his face on his hand on his face and started crying. Donnie was passing by the room and heard someone crying, he quickly ran and opened the door knowing it was Leo, but to his surprise it was Raph.

"Raph?"Donnie went closer to Raph and hugged him.

"It's all my fault..."

"What's all your fault?"

"That Leo's hurt. I was suppose to protect him... And now his hurt badly."

"Its okay. He's going to be fine Raph, yes the wounds are deep but he'll pull through it, I mean he's Leo."

"But what if he doesn't? What if we loose him? It's going to be my fault and I'll never forgive myself."


	15. Episode 9: Blamed

**I'm sorry again for the big delay! Enjoy!**

Chapter 14  
Episode 9  
Blamed  
Few days later  
Raph got a seat and sat next to his brother's bed. Leo still hasn't woken from his coma, and Raph couldn't take it. He blamed himself for everything that happened. If he was awake when Leo went to get himself water that night he was attacked he could have protect him. If he was running faster towards Shadow when he was kidnapping his brother, he could have avoided the darts and saved his brother instead of taking a nap. If he protected his brother like how he promised him the night he was kidnapped none of this would have happend. It was all his fault. He missed Leo, he just wishes he would just wake up. He missed seeing his smile, the smile that gave him hope, the smile that told him everything is going to be alright, the smile that told him I don't care if I'm blind, because that won't stop me from being happy. Shell, he sometimes forgot that Leo was blind, seeing him happy, seeing him living healthy, it was no different when he use to see. And that what he liked about Leo, no matter what he's still going to be Leo. He sighed sadly, if only Leo would wake up to tell him everything is going to be okay Raph. Suddenly Leo mumbled something then opened his eyes.  
"Leo, how are you feeling?"He recognized the voice as Raph's.  
"feel abit sore but I guess I'm good."then he tried to sit up but the pain in his side and his arms pushed him down."Ah!"  
"Easy there bro, you got a wound on your side and arm."  
"Well that explains it"  
"Leo your awake!"Leo heard Donnie entering. "How are you feeling?"Donnie asked as he gently placed his hands on his brother's shoulder.  
"I'm fine, it's not that bad."  
"Not that bad? NOT THAT BAD?! You have TWO big deep wounds and it's not that bad!?"Leo and Donnie looked at Raph shocked.  
"Um Donnie can you leave us for a minute."Leo asked.  
"Yeah sure I'll be waiting outside."he said then left.  
"Raph?"  
"What? Are going to ask me what's wrong? Well I'm better than ever! Seeing my brother in a very bad shape because I was taking a nap, instead of protecting him!"  
"Raph it's okay, I'm fi-"  
"No it's not okay! Your wound are so deep and your-"  
"Raph stop!"Raph stopped and looked at his brother. "*sigh* it's not your fault Raph. You didn't know when was he going to kidnap me to finish me. It's not you fault, it's okay I'm still alive, I'm still breathing, I'm not dead."  
"Well you could have, you could have been dead now. Your body could have been buried by now 6 feet under."  
"Could have but I'm not."  
"I was suppose to protect you! You barely lived back there! You barely won because-"  
"Because you came!"  
"What?"  
"I won because you came. Shadow was about to cut my head off but because you came and distracted him so I was able to stab him."  
"Distraction! That was only thing I was able to do to save my brother, distraction! Wonderful! Why didn't I dance there to make it better right?"  
"Raph please it's okay."  
"No! What don't you understand?! Do you know that you needed me back then? You needed me! Leo you were going to die because your BLIND!"the last part, offended Leo and Raph realized that. "Leo I'm sorry I didn't mean it I'm just *Sigh*"Raph sat down on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry I failed you Leo, that I couldn't protect you."  
"You did Raph, maybe you just distracted him, but like what you said I could have been dead, but you were there you saved me."  
"How would that be protecting you?"  
"You can protect anyone doing anything even if it's the stupidest way. You could protect me by throwing a banana peal while I'm walking so I could slip and miss the arrow that was going to kill me."  
"Ha, but that would be Mikey not me."  
"But if you do it you could protected me right?"  
"Right."Raph admitted.  
"Now stop blaming yourself because you did your job, you protected me and got me home safe."  
"I guess your right."  
"I'm always right."  
"Whatever wise guy."Raph and punched Leo on his arm.  
"Ow! Hey?! That one hurts too."  
"Thats the point. Now rest so you could heal faster."Raph put Leo in a comfortable sleeping position.  
"Good Night."  
"Night."


	16. Episode 10: Training

**Note Please Read It:**

**I know the story might be getting boring, I'm hoping that after 2 chapters it will get better. Sorry.**

Chapter 15

Episode 10

Training

A Month Later...

Today Donnie pulled off Leo's stitches on his side and arm, and Raph barely waited for that day. He wanted to Leo to start training and he and the others were going to help him.

"Um. Raph?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are you taking me?"Leo asked as Raph was dragging him somewhere.

"You'll know it when you feel it. Now stay here and don't move."

"Ookay.. I guess I won't."Then he sensed Raph leavening his side.'Wonder what he's up to'

"I'm back. Now I want you to feel this thing that I'm going to give it to you. And maybe you'll realize where you are."he gave him the object and Leo started to feel it.

"Ok it's abit heavy, and it's something I think made out of wood. And it's pretty long."Then he paused. "My. Wooden sword? Am I in the dojo?"

"Bingo! And you know what that means, you're going to train!"

"Why?"

"Why? Leo you're going to train, to be a leader again."

"I can't Raph, it's pointless."Leo said as he sat down on the floor hugging his knees to his chest.

"Leo?"Raph sat down next to his brother.

"Raph don't you get why Sensi made you the leader? He knows that I can't lead you."

"And why not? Why can't you prove that you can?"

"Because I'm nothing but a useless blind turtle."Leo said quoting Shadow's words that he had told him, Raph felt those words were familiar he remembered he heard Shadow saying that Leo when he entered the hide out.

"Why do you want to believe him? What makes you think he's right about you being useless?"

"Because it's the truth Raph I'm useless."

"But that doesn't mean you'll always be. You can change that bro, you can. Don't you know you have something that none of us have?"

"That is?"

"You have a sensing power! You can sense people around you that none of us can."

"..."

"Maybe that guy whoever he is"

"Shadow"

"Maybe Shadow thinks that your useless Leo but to us your more than just a blind turtle."

"What am I then?"

"Your our brother."

"Maybe I can still be a brother, but can't be a leader anymore Raph. Your the leader Raph I'm not anymore." Leo got up and started heading out.

"So your just giving up?"Raph yelled but Leo ignored and went out.

"Raph is everything okay?"Raph saw Donnie entering the dojo.

"Just whatever."

"Why are you mad?"

"How and why the shell does he want to give up?! He has everything to be our leader again and he's just giving up!?"

"He is scared Raph, he feels lost and scared."

"And why would he be? I mean look at him he looks fine!"

"He looks fine or he Is?"

"..."

"Raph when I was taking off his stitches he started crying because he remembered what happened in the hideout when he was with Shadow. He thought that he was going to die back there he felt scared. Shadow was way better than him, when I saw the wounds I never thought that they would be that deep. I got shocked when I saw them because I thought they were too deep to be fixed. I was actually surprised that Leo lived. It's hard Raph."

"I am trying to help him why doesn't he accept it!?"

"Just give him time Raph."


	17. Episode 11: I'm Scared

Chapter 16

Episode 11

I'm Scared..

Raph's POV

I was kinda still disappointed about what happened yesterday. I thought Leo would hold his wooden sword and start practicing with me happily. But no, he decided to be grumpy instead and not train. I want him to be the leader again, it just doesn't feel right not having him as the leader. *Sigh* I guess it'll take time to convince him to train. I got out of my room finding Leo on the couch reading.

"Good morning."

"Oh good morning Raph."

An awkward silence passed and none of us spoke.

"Raph I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Your sorry? Why?"

"Because I shouldn't be all sad and moody. I'm just.."

"Scared?"

"Sort of..."

"Why bro?"

"I was just scared when I was fighting Shadow because I couldn't see him I only felt him. And it was hard seeing black and getting hit hard and being helpless. I want to train, I really do but what if I fail? What if I just can't?" I felt sorry him."I mean what if I train and then you guys depend on me to lead you and I fail you instead or be a burden?"

"But you can't stay scarred like that Leo you have to try. You have to try and try till you reach your goal. You can't just stay like that, we need you.. I need you I just can't do this alone."

"But why do you care about me being the leader? I mean, didn't you always want that role?"

"No. Not anymore... It just doesn't feel right. The day we both had a fight and I told you your the worst leader in the world **(Raph said something like that in episode of New Girl In Town)** and you gave me the leadership. I know I was happy at first but not until I tried to lead the others without you, I felt lost. I couldn't do anything other than to just stare in shock. It's hard for me to take that role from you. Knowing you love that role, you love being the leader, I don't know why, but your the only one between us that could carry this role. And I can't."

"Raph.."

"That's why I don't want that role anymore. I can't do it at all, whether it's with or with out you."

"I-I don't know what say..."

"I want you to take that role back, to be our leader again because you're needed. Please promise me you'll train for us, for me."

"I promise."

"Thank you bro, and I promise you I'll help you be out leader again." I then reached his hands and took it. "Come on bro we got a long day to practice."


	18. Episode 12: The Results

**Please read: A BIG thanks to all of my readers for completing 100+ reviews! Thank you! Thank you! I love you all thank you so much for making my dream come true!**

Chapter 17

Episode 12

The Results

Few Weeks Later...

Raph's POV

It has a been a month since Leo had started training, and we're all about to know if Leo is ready to go to the topside. My brothers and I made a triangle around Leo getting ready to attack, I took a glance at Marster Splinter found him concentrating on Leo as he rubbed his chin.

"You ready bro?"He gave a nod then tighten his grip on his sword.

I looked at my brothers and gave them a look telling them to attack.

Mikey ran with his full speed towards Leo while spinning his knonchuks, to my surprise Leo waited for him to come to him he did run towards him to attack. Mikey was about to hit until Leo's katana blocked it, he swiftly turned and kicked Mikey in his stomach making him fly to the wall. Donnie and I were next, we both ran to Leo, Donnie twirled his Bo staff then get kicked aside by Leo. And it was only me and my bro.

I ran towards him and this time he did the same, he strongly moved his swords at me but I locked it with my sais. We started to circle around each others then I noticed Leo's swords might break. I made my move and Leo's sword were thrown each of them to the wall, I punched him in his chest causing him to slide back but he was still on his feet. I then threw my Sais away knowing it won't be fair to fight him with a weapon while he doesn't. I ran towards him throwing punches, right, left in patterns surprised how he managed to dodge them. Then he caught my wrist and suddenly found myself staring at the floor kneeling with on arm next to me an the other was forced behind my back. Wait! He just wrist locked me!

"Enough I'm down!"he let go of my arms.

"Well done Leonardo although you might have lost when you had no weapon you had still intended to win and did not give up,and also with Raphael's compassion."Glad he saw that, Leo looked at me and smiled warmly then helped me up.

"If you would all excuse us I would like to talk to Raphael."

"Hai Sensi."Leo said then went out with the others.

"I am surprised Raphael, you and your other brothers have succeeded in teaching your brother how defend himself in a month. And you have done well my son."

"Does that mean he could lead us again?"

"Raphael.. Leonardo might be able to defend himself, but that does not mean he could lead my son."

"But.. But.. You said."I can't believe it.

"I know my son, but I'm afraid he can not my son."

"Why Sensi? You said he's able to defend himself, you said he is good."

"My son, I'm afraid it is too dangerous and we cannot take risks. It is alright my son. You are a good leader."Anger grew inside me, I can't believe what he is doing.

"No..."

"I know it is hard my son, but it is our only choice."

No of course not! I got up and I was heading out with out him telling me I'm dismissed. But before I was out..

"But you know what is harder Sensi, is to know that you gave up my brother because he is blind."And with that I left, I didn't care if I was disrespectful but that was the truth, he just gave up on Leo.

"Raph is everything okay?"I turned and found Leo.

"No, I just want to be alone."I went to my room and shut the door behind me.

For maybe a whole month we've been teaching Leo how to defend himself, and to become our leader. I remember everything, I remember how everyday I would find Leo at 06:00 AM training by himself before we could start with him. And I remember that day where my heart broke in to pieces. I was passing by the dojo room on of the morning and I saw Leo training. He was training with the dummy hanging he was punching but then he ran towards it to punch it but end up passing it. He lost his balance and fell harshly on the floor. I heard him whimper sadly and started helping himself get up, I don't know why didn't I run and helped but I just stayed there watching him.

I saw him sitting on his knees then he kneeled and punched the floor angrily. A whole month Leo has been trying to show Sensi how he's still good enough, Sensi didn't even help us train him! All he did was yelling at Leo to tell him to do it again, and after when he did it hundred times perfectly he tells him it needs to improve. I remember seeing Leo tired and sad as Sensi yelled him to do it again and yet he didn't like it in the end. I tried to cheer Leo up that time by telling him he did great. But he would tell me he'll never be good enough. I wanted to yell at Sensi telling him it's unfair what's he's doing to his own son, but I just couldn't knowing that it's not right and it wouldn't change anything. I mean how am I suppose to tell Leo that his own father gave up on him.

I heard a knock on my door.

"Hey Raph, it's me Leo."

"Oh um come in."

He went in and sat next to me on my bed.

"What's wrong? Why are you upset?"

"I don't know."

"Raph.."

"I... Sensi talked to me about the leadership thingy."I saw his face lit up in happiness and that made things worse.

"And?"

"He said.. Uh.. Your notgoingtobeourleader."I said the last part quickly.

"Wait what?"

"Leo. I don't know to say this, I, Sensi doesn't want you to be our leader anymore."I watched as he slowly hugged his knees sadly.

"I'm sorry..."

"What?! Why the shell are you apologizing?!"

"For not being good enough.."

"Leo don't, I swear it's not your fault bro, your were so great you made me proud."

"Why?"

"Why? Because you did amazing and-"

"Why didn't I make Sensi proud?"he turned and looked sadly at me. I didn't know how to answer, because I didn't know the answer either..

"I don't know.."

"*Sigh* it's okay Raph, it's just, it's okay.."

"Leo listen to me, in this last month I've never been so proud and honored to have you as my brother."

He looked at me and pulled my in to a hug, I was surprised but then I hugged him back.

"Thank you for everything.."He whispered, his voice sounded broken as if he never heard anyone telling him that.

"It's okay bro.."he broke the hug and smiled.

"Um.. Sensi told me to tell you that you and the others can go to topside to night."

"And what about you?"

"He said that I'm not ready, maybe some other time."

Oh Sensi did not say that did he?!


	19. Episode 13: The Return Of

**Announcement: I'll start posting new chapters/episodes everyday! So stay tuned!**

Chapter 18

Episode 13

The Return Of...

After a long talk with Master Splinter, he finally let Leo go out with his brothers. Leo was unsure of going out with, but Raph reassured him and told him that nothing would happen. But that what they thought.

"Okay two more stairs to go."Donnie said while Leo went up the fire escape stairs. They then lead him to the middle of the roof. Leo never felt so happy like that, smelling fresh air instead of smelling the strong scent of the sewers and what's in it, you know. He shivered as he felt the cool breeze brushing his skin, surprisingly he remember the old days when he went out with his brothers. He laughed happily feeling the energy inside him that was about to explode.

They stayed there for awhile having fun joking and laughing but suddenly Leo stopped and looked worried.

"Leo is everything ok-"Before Donnie could finish Leo got his small knife, turned and threw it. The knife was thrown at one of the two purple dragons who were spying at them. The purple dragon yelped as the knife barely missed his neck stuck in the wall.

"Purple Dragons!"Raph yelled.

They all jumped to the same roof the purple dragon members stood and fought them. And then one of them said.

"That new guy was right! The one with blue is blind!"

Leo gasped, what were they talking about? how did they know he was blind?! Raph angrily held the member from his collar.

"How did you know he is blind? Who told you? TELL ME NOW!"

"All I know is that some weird new guy told The Shredder about him blind! I swear!"

"WHO IS HE?!"

"I don't know.. Uh I.. Think.. He's called.. Uh.. Shadow? Yes Shadow!"

"No.. This isn't happening!"Raph let go of the purple dragon member, and looked at Leo and found him looking stunned, then he realized that he was taking steps to the back getting closer to the edge of the roof.

"LEO LOOK OUT!"Raph's yelled was to late, he watched as Leo lost his balance and fell from the building!

"LEO!" his brothers yelled as the saw him falling.

Raph acted quickly and jumped after him, he reached him and hugged him in his arms, then he got the rope in from the pocket in his belt. He threw it until it reached one of the hand rails and got tied up. They swung and reached one of the roofs.

"Leo you okay?"Leo turned his head and looked at Raph.

"Raph..."He whispered then passed out.

At Shredder's Hideout...

Dogpound went inside and kneeled infront of Shredder.

"Master, it seemed Shadow was right! The one that is called Leonardo is blind!"

"Is that so?"

"Yes Master."

"Very well, go and prepare for an ambush, it seems we are going to have our work soon to be finished."

"Yes Master."

Dogpound left to prepare the foot ninjas.

"It seemed you were right Shadow.."Shadow chuckled coming out of the shadows. Hehe.

"I am always right.."

"You better have this plan work or I can't find a reason to keep you alive!"

"If you would kill me then you would know where they live would you?"Shredder hissed. "Our deal is that I use your army to take Leonardo down and you have the rest of the fun."

"And if you don't work as the deal?"

"Then you can take Leonardo down, you know how would that affect me.."

"Very well."

Back in the lair...

Leo was put in his bed, while Donnie checked on him. He felt his pulse and heard his heart beats with the stethoscope.

"Donnie?"Raph asked.

"I don't know but it seemed he had a panic attack."Donnie put back the supplies in his bag. "This is not good guys, Shadow somehow managed to survive the stab and he must've informed Shredder about Leo."

"This is not true!"Raph threw his fist to the wall causing a gap. "How could that happen!"

"Something must have happened in between. We need to protect Leo as much as we can. Shadow might have informed Shredder so he could help him take Leo."

"And with Shredder knowing that, he might use Leo as well."

To Be continued...(TBC)


	20. Episode 14: Plans

**Yay the 3rd day! Hopefully I manage more! Wish me luck. Love you readers!**

Chapter 19

Episode 14

Plans

The next day

Shredder's Hideout...

Karai entered the main room where her father was.

"Father I have heard that you are preparing to ambush the turtles."

"Yes Karai, there is a new guy named Shadow who knows where those pathetic live."

"What makes you trust him?"

"I don't, that's why I want you to go with him and the foot to make sure nothing goes wrong. I want you to have fun with him if he makes a mistake.."

"As you wish.."Karai smiled evilly.

But they didn't know that Shadow was passing by the room and over heard them. He hissed, then smile evilly.

"Looks like I'm the one who would be having all the fun."

* * *

At the lair...

The turtles, Master Splinter and April all were sitting in the living room trying to find a plan to protect Leo.

"I have blocked every entrance in the lair, to make sure nobody can enter. I even blocked that waterfall so nobody could swim inside. And I'm working on weapons that we could put on our main entrance."Donnie explained.

"Guys this is useless, you don't know how strong Shadow is. There is only one way to finish all this mess, just give me up."Leo said.

"No!"They all said.

"Are you crazy?! Giving you up?!"Raph yelled. "Leo your the one who comes up with good plans to get us out this mess and your telling us to give you up?! I know you're better then this."

"What choice do we have? Do you know how strong Shadow was? With Shredder with him we can't even stand a chance!"

With that Leo left, Raph was about to go after him but April stopped him.

"It's okay Raph, he has been is a lot of stress lately leave alone for awhile."

After dinner April went holding a plate with food and took it to Leo's room.

"Hey Leo can I come in?"

"Yeah sure come..."

She went in and sat in front of him.

"I didn't see you at dinner so I made you a plate."

"Oh really thanks you shouldn't have."

"It's okay it was nothing."

After a moment of silence..

"Leo can you promise me something?"

"Name it."

"Can you promise me to never give up and never lose hope?"

"How can't I April, I mean I'm the target for our enemies. And I'm putting our family in jeopardy and I think that's the only way to keep them safe and alive."

"Leo did I ever tell you to give me up to The Kraangs? I never because I knew that won't change anything to good, it would change to bad. Kraang wouldn't have stopped there they would go after you guys and finish you. You always said that failure is not an option, so why did you make it now?"

" ... "

"Didn't you always swear that you'll never fail our family? Don't you think our family will fall a part when they know that you have given up?"

"I don't know what to do..."

"I think it's time show them who you really are."

She put her hands on Leo's eyes covering them. Leo smiled and hugged her and she hugged him back.

"I will... Thanks."

"I don't want to lose my older brother.. Or my family."

"You won't lil sis.."

Later that night..

"All right guys, we all know that Shadow now has Shredder on his side, and most probably he is going to attack us in the lair."Said Leo.

"What do want us to do?"asked Mikey.

"We are going to meet them out. We are going to split out in the sewers and fight them out we can't let them know where the lair is."Said Leo.

"How are we going to track them?"Asked Raph.

"Donnie, do you have anything that could track them down?"Leo asked.

"Sure do!"Donnie replied.

"Good that's all we need. Guys it's time to kick some butt."


	21. Episode 15: Change Of Plans

**Fourth day! Hope you're enjoying my** **story!**

Chapter 20

Episode 15

Change Of Plans

The turtles now were ready to go including April, Donnie tracked them down and they realized they were starting to look for them in the sewers.

"Ok so everyone is ready?"Leo asked.

"Yes!"they answered.

"Good April I think it's better to go with Donnie incase you need help."Leo suggested knowing that would make Donnie happy.

"Sure."She said.

"Leo are you sure you don't need anyone with you too?"Raph asked.

"No, it's ok I'll be fine and if I need back up I'll call."Leo said. "Let's go."

"Wait I forgot to show you this."Donnie said.

He got out an electronic device, that looked like a headphone.

"Okay I thought it would be better to put this headphone on to communicate. Also there is a surprise."

He pressed on a button and voices came out of the headphone. The voices were the foot members and Shadow.

"I found a way to spy on the foot's phone calls."All of them were stunned when Donnie explained what the device does.

"Donnie have I ever told you your one smart turtle."Raph said while putting on his headphone.

They all started to head out but Leo was stopped by his father.

"Leonardo I fear that you are not ready to fight them."

"I am Sensi, and it's time to show you and make you proud."He smiled, bowed and left joining the others.

"You have always made me proud my son.."Splinter said but Leo was already out.

Meanwhile with Shadow..

The Foot and Karai were walking as Shadow as they were hoping he was leading to the turtles' hideout. They kept on walking until Shadow stopped.

"Please wait here for a second I'm going to check if we're going the right way."He said taking few steps. "Ah.. Yes sure we are.."

Karai looked puzzled but she didn't see it coming when Shadow pressed on a button. The button opened an entrance under Karai and The Foot's feet. Hehe. The Foot all fell hardly on the floor but Kara manged to fall on her feet better. She found herself in a dark room, then Shadow lit up the room and laughed evilly.

"Where did you take us!?"She asked.

"Welcome to my hideout Karai, where I have all the fun I want with my visitors."

Karai looked around and gasped when she saw real skeletons on the floor.

"You traitor!"She said unsheathing her sword.

"Yes.. Now what was I going to say.. Ah yes I remember. Let the fun begin."he said and he unsheathed his knife.

...

Shadow held Karai's bruised body dragged her and chained her on the wall.

"You fool.."She whispered. Then they both heard her phone ringing. Shadow got it out of her pocket and answered it.

"Karai! Where are you? Have you found them or not yet?"

"Shredder, I am sorry to say that Karai is too busy chained up she can't talk to you right now."

With the turtles..

"Guys did you find anyone yet?"Leo asked.

"Nothin yet."

"Nope."

"Nody nody."Each of them said.

"The scanner said that there all in one place, I can't really tell where."Donnie pointed out. "Wait I'm picking up a call from them, maybe we'll know what they're doing."

The five of them pressed the button and started listening to the call.

...

The call:

"Shadow! Where is Karai?!"

"Like I said she is chained up. Now listen carefully, she is going to be chained only for thirty minutes."

"What do you want Shadow?!"

"Well I want to have some fun. Karai is going to be chained for thirty minutes and lets say you wouldn't want to know what will happen to her. Now she could be saved by one of your men."

"Father don't! It's a trap!"Karai yelled in the background.

"Karai!"Shredder screamed.

"Shredder the thirty minutes starts now."And the call ended.

...

With the turtles.

"Did you hear that guys?"Mikey asked.

"Yes, Shredder won't be able to send his men to look for her before thirty minutes are done."Raph said.

"Oh my Karai is a goner.."Donnie said. "So what are we going to do now?"

"Change of plans go to the lair and I'll join you later."Leo ordered.

"What? Leo what are you planning on doing?"Raph asked.

"See ya!"Leo said and closed.

"Leo?... LEO?!"Raph yelled.

"Guys what's going on?"Donnie asked.

"Donnie track Leo down now!"Raph ordered.

"Ok he's um... Meet me in tunnel 736."

They all went to the tunnel and found Donnie.

"Donnie?"

"He left his headphones, he knew I put a hidden tracker!"Donnie said.

"How are we going to find him?"April asked.

"I know where he is..."Raph paused. "Shadow's hideout."

TBC...


	22. Episode 16: The Rescue

**Fifth day! Hope you like the story until now...Hopefully. And I seriously want to make this clear I am NOT with LeoxKarai or whatever you might call it. And you might ask then why did I make Leo save Karai you'll know why in this chapter.. Enjoy.**

Chapter 21

Episode 16

The Rescue

With Shadow..

"Tik tok tik tok.. Fifteen minutes are left Karai, aren't you getting excited?"Shadow said causing Karai to hiss. "Hopefully your daddy won't pick you up before the fun starts."

...

With Leo..

Leo closed his eyes and started focusing, then he started hearing Shadows vomice. It was faint.

"Let the voice lead you..."Leo thought to himself. He took a deep breath and let it out... He ignored other sounds and focused on Shadow's voice. That was the only way he could reach him. He started walking hoping that it will work.

...

With the turtles and April..

The turtles and April went back to the lair, to get supplies and to find where Shadow's hide out.

"Ok I tracked his hideout and we're ready to go."Donnie said.

"April I suggest you stay in the lair and wait for us."

"But.."

"No, it's too dangerous like Leo said Shadow is too strong and dangerous."

With that they all started heading out, but before Raph was out April stopped him.

"Please get our older brother back."

"I will, I promise."he patted her hair and left.

...

With Leo...

Leo started walking until he felt the wall, he the started feeling the wall trying to find a clue until he found something popping out. He pressed it then he felt a door opening on the ground. Thankfully it was not under him. He walked a few steps then he felt it.

"I hope this is it."He said and he jumped in.

The ground was pretty deep which scared Leo because he didn't know when was he going to reach it. Then his feet finally reached it, it was a hard landing but he managed, he started walking slowly. Then he realized Shadow was talking then his voice started to get quitter and then he heard a door got closed. Leo realized that Shadow left the room.

"Leonardo?"He tracked down Karai's voice.

"I'm here to save you." he then reached her and started working on the chain.

"You are really blind."

"Yeah, thanks for pointing it out."Leo said irritated.

"Why are you saving me?"

"You wouldn't have wanted Shadow do what he did to me."

She looked at the scars covering Leo's body. Then the chains open and her hands were free.

"Ah.. Leonardo I didn't know that you fell for the bait. It seemed like we're going to have lots of fun."

"But how? How did you survive the stab?!"

"Tisk Tisk.. Have I forgotten to tell you that I have healing power? And do you really think a small scratch will really kill me? No no no. I'll show you how big it should be.."He then got his knives out.

...

Karai and Leo were both thrown to the wall. Then Shadow went to Leo and his hands started glowing. He grabbed Leo by his shoulder and surprisingly he was able to absorb his energy.

"Finally your energy is good for me to absorb."

Leo started screaming in pain feeling his energy being taken.

Karai didn't know what was going on but she knew it was no good. She quickly kicked Shadow away from him. Leo was able to get up then he heard Karai scream in pain, he quickly got his swords and punched him and kicked him. Then Shadow backed away.

"It seems like the fun is over time to go home."He said.

Then he got a bomb out, he put it on the floor and turned it on.

"See you later Leonardo, if you survive."then he left.

"The bomb is 15 seconds!"Karai said.

14..13..12..11..

"Then let's go!"

"Can't move, my leg is broken."Karai explained.

8...7...6...5

Leo quickly carried her and ran out.

4...3...2...1... BEEP! BEEP!

"We're here!"Donnie said as they arrived. Raph quickly got out of the shell raiser but before he entered, the hide out exploded. They were all thrown to the wall.

"NO! LEOO!"Raph ran towards the hide out but Donnie roughly grabbed him.

"Raph No! Don't... It's over..."

The words sank in Raph's head.. Leo was inside the hideout... He's gone... It's over.

"*cough* Guys..."Raph looked to where the sound came from, and he found..

"LEO!"He yelled, he found his brother out of the hide out, he managed to get out. They ran towards him and Raph squished him in a hug.

"Don't you dare do that again."Raph warned.

"Sorry..."He whispered, then his legs gave out.

"I got you bro."Raph reassured him.

Leo smiled, and passed out on Raph's arms.

"What are going to do about her?"Mikey asked looking at Karai.

Raph thought for awhile.

...

Dogpound went running in to the main room.

"Master Shredder! We found her!"

"Where is she?"

"We found her in the front door outside, and she's in her room now resting."

...

The next day...

Leo started waking, he felt himself wrapped with a bunch of blankets. He then felt a pressure on his hands, he felt someone. He moved a little bit, causing Raph to get up.

"Leo how do you feel?"

"Tired.. But okay."

"I'm going to kill you once your good."

"What I do..?"

"Yesterday after when you passed out, we took Karai to the Shredder's tower. Then you started to become colder per minute, Donnie checked on you and said that your heart was slowing down. He tried to give you anything but nothing worked. Your heart kept on slowly down until it reached a point where we thought to was going to stop. Then out of no where it started to become to steady again."

"Think its..Shadow's.. Effect.."

"What?"

"He was able to absorb my energy when he does that there is a effect that... Slows my heart down till.. It stops.. Managed to survive."

"Well I don't think you'll manage to survive my attack."Raph said cracking his knuckles causing Leo to chuckle softly.

"But why did you go and save Karai, do you like her to the point where you'd leave us guessing where you were? And making us worried?"

"I didn't do it because I like her. I don't anymore."

"Then why would you do that? She's our enemy."

"Because no one deserves to have what Shadow did to me.."

Raph was about to argue about that statement but then he thought how much Leo must have wished he didn't go through what Shadow did to him. Then he realized Leo's eyes were starting to close but he forced them to open.

"Don't fight it bro. Rest."Leo felt Raph's soft warm kiss on his forehead then he was fast a sleep.


	23. Episode 17: The Leader Is Back

**Sorry for not posting chapters lately, but here I am. I know this chapter is pretty short, but the upcoming chapters are going to make it up.. So yeah. Enjoy.**

Chapter 22

Episode 17

The Leader Is Back

A week later...

Karai entered the main room kneeling in front of the Shredder.

"Karai I see that your leg have healed."

"Yes father, I'm ready to do as you command me."

"Excellent, but you must first tell me how did you come back here?"

"I managed."

"Have you seen any of the turtles or their home?"

"No."

"Very well. Then our next move is let Shadow pay for what he had done."

"How are you going to find him?"

"I don't need to find him, Leonardo is the one who we need. With Leonardo we could finish those pathetic creatures once and for all, and Shadow. Go prepare our elite ninjas, we must find Leonardo before Shadow does."

"Yes father."

...

At the lair..

Leo was sitting in the living room reading his book.

"Leonardo."

Leo looked to where the sound came from.

"Yes Sensei?"

"Come I must speak with you."

He followed his master to the dojo then sat on the floor as he was told.

"Last week you have planned to fight Shadow out of the lair before he could lead the foot to us. But you have changed the plan when you learned that Karai is in danger. You went by yourself knowing if you went with your brothers you would have risked their lives."

"Yes Sensei."

"Although you were alone there, you were able to do many things. You saved Karai, you saved our home, and most importantly you have made me proud."

Leo shot his head up as he heard those words coming from from his father.

"Allow me to apologize to you my son for thinking that you were not ready. And allow me to give you your leadership role back my son."

"What? What about Raph?"

"In the morning he gave the role to you my son."

Leo was astonished Raph just gave that role to him.

"Welcome back my son."Splinter said putting his hands on Leo's shoulder.

"Thank you Sensei."

Leo walked outside meeting Raph.

"It's good to have you back bro."

Raph was taken by surprise as Leo pulled him in to a squishy hug.

"Thank you for everything you're the best brother I'ld ever wish for."

"You deserve it.."he hugged him back.

"Um what about us we also helped?"

Raph and Leo turned around finding Donnie and Mikey standing. They joined the hug then Mikey broke it and said.

"High Three!"

Raising his hand up, this time the four of them did it...


	24. Episode 18: Confusion

**Hope you enjoy the new chapter/episode!**

Chapter 23

Episode 18

Confusion

The turtles went out celebrating Leo, welcoming him back for becoming their leader again.

"So... Leo as becoming our leader again what are you going to order us first."Mikey said happily.

"Hmm.. I order you to be my servants for the upcoming week!"

"Puff... Seriously? I thought you're gonna do better than this..."Raph paused and grinned. "I made them my servants for a month!"

"Yeah it's good to have you back Leo!"Mikey said giving Leo a squishy bear hug. "You don't want know what he ordered us to do."

Few buildings away Karai and the elite ninjas stood watching the turtles.

"Remember the plan I fight Leonardo you fight his brothers."She put her mask and started making her way with the elite ninjas to where the turtle's were standing.

The turtles saw Karai coming with the elite ninjas, and got their weapons ready. Karai jumped in front of Leo, while the elite ninjas jumped in front of the other turtles.

"Well I see that's how you thank me Karai."Leo said dodging Karai's attack with his swords.

"Yeah pretty much you like it?"She attacked again.

"What do you want?"

"Don't tell me it's not that obvious, father wants you as his weapon."

"Ha really.. How does he want to use me? Does he want me to sense for him?"

"You don't know anything about you and Shadow's connection do you?"She said and stopped attacking.

"What are you talking about? What do you know more about Shadow's effect?"

"I'll give you a hint. You or your family Leo, your choice, and I want the answer tomorrow night. Give me your answer tomorrow alone and if anyone comes with you.. I'll answer for you."

She sheathed her weapon, she called for a retreat and left.

"Leo! You okay?"Donnie asked.

"Um Yeah.. I'm good. Let's go."He ordered and they went back to the sewer.

...

Leo started thinking about what Karai told him. Did they know more about Shadow that could help Leo? And what did she mean by 'connection'? And why was his family involved in this? So many questions were rising, he sighed and rested on his bed. He didn't tell his family about the talk he had, Karai told him he had to go alone, he knew if he told them they would do one of these. Stop him from going, or have someone go with him, and either way he knew what will happen in the end. His family would be killed. He took a deep breathe and started thinking, he Has to do this, he has to go alone and tell her it's going to be him and not his family. He won't tell them anything he would sneak out tomorrow without any of them knowing, even if it's going to cost his life.


	25. Episode 19: Gone

Chapter 24

Episode 19

Gone

The next day Leo acted normally, he wasn't going to give his family any hint of what he is planing tonight. He wanted to hug them to stay with them, thank them on everything they did for him. But he knew if he did that they'll feel suspicious so he decided to do his daily routine and nothing different. He enjoyed their time together knowing that it might be the last time to hear them or feel their presence with him.

As the day passed and the night came he only had to wait for them to head to bed. He heard them one by one saying good night and felt them go to their rooms, all except one Raph.

"Leo you seem sad, is everything okay?"

"Yeah..."

"Are you sure because you seemed abit-"

"I'm fine Raph!"Leo snapped suddenly, he regretted doing that, he felt guilty to have the last hour with his brother yelling.

"I'm sorry Raph I didn't mean it."

"It's okay I know you're abit stressed but know that everything is going to be okay."

"I hope..."

"Let's get you to bed."

Raph said taking Leo's hands and headed to their bedroom.

"Good night.."

"Night."He heard Raph and heard the door shut.

He slowly shut his bedroom door and made his way out. He was relieved that he was out of the lair without any of them noticing that he is planing on something. He took the man hole cover to the side and closed it after when he was out, he started climbing the roof where he is suppose to meet Karai.

"Hm. Thought you wouldn't show up.. So your answer is going to be.."

"Take me and leave my family."

"With pleasure."She snapped her fingers and two elite ninjas tied Leo up.

"But don't you think that your going to be no use if you were a weapon without having someone killed?"

"Don't you dare.."Leo warned.

"Knock him out."She ordered.

"Karai! If you dare touch any of them!"Leo started panicking and struggling.

"Oh unfortunately I won't.. But father will. Good night."

"No!"

Suddenly Leo felt a rag on his mouth and nose, he started struggling as the sweet smell entered his nostrils. His struggle weakened, his eyes slowly closed and then nothing..

"Let's go."Karai ordered.

They left not knowing someone witnessed what happened.

...

April got up and found Donnie awake. He had his hands under his chin and he was thinking deeply.

"Donnie, is everything okay?"

"Oh hey! Sorry, yes, I guess I'm good it's just I was thinking about something."

"About what?"

"About Leo, he seemed weird today."

"What do you mean weird?"

"I mean he is not himself, he seemed sad, or upset. I don't know I felt he was hiding something. Wait, he and Karai talked about something while they were fighting yesterday. Then after when we went back to the lair, he went to his room and stayed there for along time. I tried to talk to him but he changed the topic or he would say nothing important to know."

"Maybe Karai told him something that upset him."

"Maybe.. I'll try talking to him again."

Donnie, then went and stood in-front of Leo's bedroom door. He hesitated, fearing Leo would could be a sleep, but it was better to check on him.

"Leo, I came to-"He looked around and didn't find him.

...

Raph got up grumpily and opened his door.

"Donnie? Do you have any idea what time it is? It's 2:30 in the morning!"

"Raph! Leo's not in the lair! He's gone!"

...


	26. Episode 20: A Deal With The Devil

**S'up guys! Sorry for the delay, I was out of town and I didn't have Internet where I was. So anyways hope you enjoy reading this chapter! Also I wrote a new one-shot called "When I Lost You" I would love it if you read it and review it. Thank You! Love ya awesome readers!**

Chapter 25

Episode 20

A Deal With The Devil..

"Found anything?"Raph said as he jumped and met his brothers again. They split out in the area when they realized Leo wasn't in the lair, but he wasn't anywhere to be found.

"No, where ever he is I can't reach his t-phone signal."Donnie explained.

"How are we suppose to find him?"Mikey asked.

"Hm. Pathetic."Raph looked around and found Shadow in the corner.

"Shadow."

"Do really think you could find your brother with a stupid tracker?"

"What do you want Shadow?"Raph said holding his weapon.

"It is simple, I want to help."

"So let me get this straight, first you turn Leo blind and start absorbing his life force, then you start attacking Leo and try to kill him. And now you want to save him?"Donnie asked.

"Yes."

"And why would you?"Raph asked.

"It is simple as I start absorbing a creature's energy I get locked within their spirit, I get to feel Leonardo's physical wounds, meaning, if Leonardo got attacked by someone else other than me. I would also get the injury of the attack. And if Leonardo dies by another person's hands I get to see death with him."

"So you're asking us to team up with you?"Donnie asked.

"Not in my watch."Raph said.

"Do really think that you're going to be able to save your brother by the hands of the Shredder? Do you even know where is the room he is held in. Or how you would reach it?"

"Shredder?"

"Karai must have took him!"Donnie pointed out.

"What?"Raph asked Donnie.

"Yesterday they were both talking about something, that's why Leo was upset today, she must've told him something."

The turtles started thinking for awhile.

"This is our deal, we both go and save Leonardo."

"Yeah what if you decide to turn on us because that's what you are going to do."Raph said.

"Yeah and I remember that you and Shredder didn't play nicely together."Donnie pointed out.

"I'll postpone the fun until we are out of the tower. So do we have our deal?"

Raph turned looking at Mikey and Donnie.

"No we are not dealing with him."Donnie said.

"Think about it, he knows where Leo is and surely he knows all about the security."

"Yeah well what if he decided to have some fun with us like he did with Karai?"

"He might but this could be our only hope to get Leo out alive. This might be a deal with a devil guys but we have no choice."Raph pointed out, he's brothers started thinking and gave him a look.

"So do we have our deal or not?"Shadow asked.

"Yes but no more having fun in between."

"It will be when we are out, you have my word."Shadow said. He raised his hand opening it so he could shake hands, Raph hesitantly held it and shook it.


	27. Episode 21: Captured

Chapter 26

Episode 21

Captured

Leo started hearing voices all around him, he opened his eyes and sat up. He felt a heavy weight on his wrist and learned he was chained, he moved around studying where he was captured in. As he studied he realized he was in a cage, but he wasn't alone, he could heard voices, they were far but still there. Maybe they were making sure he wouldn't escape. Then he heard another two talking, one sounded like a deep voice with growls in the middle, and the other sounded creepyish, he guessed it was Dogpound and Fishface. And he was right.

"Well well well. What do we have he here?"Dogpound reach through the metal bars and caught Leo's side belt. He got Leo closer to him and squished his body to the metal bars.

"Now let's do this the easy way, you know what we're going to ask you so spit it out!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."Leo hissed.

Dogpound growled annoyingly and threw him to the wall.

"Perhaps he could feel my venom and he would say everything."Fishface suggested smiling evilly.

Leo gulped, he remembered when Raph got poisoned he started talking nonsense. If they poisoned him might talk with out thinking and tell them everything they need to know or more.

"No, Master Shredder wants to keep him alive to test his "theory""Dogpound pointed out.

They both left leaving Leo whimpering sadly.

'This was all my fault... I should've told my brothers about the talk I had with Karai, should have known she wasn't going to leave my family alone, now they are planning to use me as a bait..'

...

About an hour passed and no one after came the talk that Dogpound and Fishface had with him. Panic was starting to rise what is going to happen next? What are they going to do with him? How is his family? Where are they? Are they looking him? Hopefully not because that's why he is here to get them here. To Shredder. Chill ran through his body, his nightmare has become true. Hearing his family getting killed by the hands of the Shredder, and he wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

He's thoughts were interrupted as he heard the door open and someone came in.. Karai.

"It's good to hear from you Karai."

Karai was stunned that he knew it was her.

"What's the matter? Didn't expect that didn't you? Will maybe I'm blind but at least I have a heart unlike you!"

"Shut up!"

"I saved your life Karai! And that's how you thank me?! Lying to me! Kidnaping me! Capturing me! Useing me as a bait to kill my family?!"

"Well you shouldn't have saved me!"

"You're right, I'm an Idoit for doing this! I should have let Shadow make you suffer! Should have let him torture you because that's what you deserve!"

"Enough!"

She throw her fist and punched him in the face, he stumbled and fell to the floor. He felt a thin line of blood burning on his cheek.

"Father well come here in few minutes.. Hopefully he'll get the answers he wants... Using the easy way."

"You know he'll never get them."

"That's why we have a plan B..."

He started hearing her foot steps fade away then he heard the door close.. She left.

...

"The underground floor is where he must be captured."Shadow said.

"Good, are there any way to enter without being noticed?"Donnie asked.

"There is a door opens up to the stairs, that way we could go down at once."Shadow explained.

"I guess we are ready to go."Donnie said.

Shadow felt something burning on his cheek, he touched where it burnt and found blood on his fingers.

"How did this happen?"

Shadow was confused he didn't remember being scratched by anything on his cheek, unless.

"It must be from Leo. We better start moving!"Raph ordered.

...

Leo growled as he was punched by Shredder and was thrown to the wall. Shredder reached Leo's neck and raised him up.

"You are lucky Leonardo, though I want to finish you, I'm forced to keep you alive."

"You won't get anything out of me!"

"Fool you think I'm keeping you here so I could know where you live!?"

"Then why would you keep me?"

"To hit two birds with one stone."

Leo had a confused look, what did he mean?

"You see Leonardo as you get killed by my hands Shadow will be gone with you. You get injured by anyone else other than Shadow, he gets the same injury with you."

So that's what they're talking about Leo thought to himself. They want to kill me especially so they could kill Shadow too.

"Also keeping you here, I'm going to take the advantage of killing my enemies. Your pathetic brothers are going to come and attempt to save you knowing that they will fail to do so. When they come, I will slay you in front of them causing them to weaken and get killed easier. Of course the same goes to Yoshi knowing his sons have been killed he will be easier to catch and killed."

"No... No! You won't! I won't let you-"

Leo was interrupted by Shredder tightening the grip on Leo's neck.

"And what are you going to do? Stop me? Ha! Idiot!"

He threw him to the floor causing a very loud thud, and Leo gasping for air. Leo couldn't move he just stayed on the floor gasping, he heard Shredder go out and close the cage after him. He slowly sat up and leaned against the wall, he started thinking he had to get out of here.


	28. An Announcement

I am very sorry to say that the story Blind is going to be discontinued and removed. There is no certain reason for that but I just want to do it. I know I have told some of you (readers) that I'm intending on finishing it. But I'm sorry to say that I won't. On the other hand, I'm going to post a rewritten version on Leo's Fight For Life. It's going to be somehow the same idea but told in a different way. Very sorry again for those who wanted me to finish writing Blind. But, I just don't feel comfortable when I write something I no longer like. Sorry. Hope you guys won't hate me for this. See ya later dudes and dudettes!


	29. Announcement 2

I know some of you might think I'm crazy, weird, and/or an idiot, after when you read this but I honestly don't care. What you read in the note before this one, just forget it. I'm going to complete this story, I'm not going to stop. Let's just say I wasn't thinking well when I posted the last announcement, because, I was somehow depressed. The story is going to be (hopefully) completed. I'll try my best, I'll seriously do. I hate having an in-complete story and I don't want that to happen to this story. Not when it's halfway through. And I'll call myself an idiot for just putting a full stop in the middle and I'll put it in the end. Thank you for all of you my fellow readers, followers and who put me or my story/stories in their favorite list. I promise you to try my best on finishing this story like how I told you before. Please don't hate me or think I'm weird, because you might not know how it feels to be depressed. I'll be posting new chapters after when I take a break(Beware it might be along one). And the new version for Leo's Fight For Life is going to be posted (hopefully) after Blind is finished, so I don't put myself in trouble for writing two different stories. Thanks again. I'm not crazy, I just made a mistake like a normal person. See you later!


	30. Episode 22: Plan To Get The Shell Out

Chapter 27

Episode 22

Plan To Get The Shell Out!

Leo heard the cage open and someone entered, he kept his head down and proceeded with his plan.

"Here is your food freak."

He heard the bowl slide across the cage till it reached him.

"Hmf."Leo chuckeled.

"What's so funny freak?!"

"You are.."

"Well I'll show you how funny I can be."

He heard him unsheathed his knife and the guy came closer to him.

"Don't you think it would be hard for me to eat when I'm chained?"

"Huh?"

"The chain is too heavy for me to lift, I can't eat with it."

"Fine but if you try to escape I swear you'll regret it!"

"Remember Shredder wants me alive.."

"Just keep your mouth shut freak."

"No problem."

Leo enjoyed this, annoying the purple dragon member. He lifted his wrist so the guy could open his chains.

"Hey. But you can lift it easily!"

"Exactly and you know what else I can do? This!"

Leo threw his hands using the chains and punched the guy in his face, knocking him out. He kneeled and searched all around and took the keys. He rubbed his wrist after the chains fell so the blood could flow, then he remembered that the guy had a knife. He searched around his body and took it out of the pocket, then went out of the cage and closed it.

The guy reached his pocket and got out his communicator.

"The prisoner has escaped! I repeat the prisoner has escaped!"

Leo's eyes widened as he heard the alarm go off, a minute later foot ninjas entered the room and surrounded him.

...

The turtles and Shadow walked in the hall way going to where Leo is held captive. Then they heard the alarm go off.

"What! It's a trap!"Raph yelled and looked at Shadow."You tricked us!"

"I did not! It must be for something else!"

"Wait Raph! Shadow's right the alarm isn't meant for us."Donnie pointed out.

"Then for who!?"Raph asked.

Then they heard loud foot steps coming in to there way.

"Go up to the vent! Now!"Raph ordered.

They went up to the vent, and saw the foot running in the hallway.

"The prisoner has escaped!"

They heard from the speakers Shadow and Donnie gave Raph a look.

"Just keep moving!"Raph ordered.

And they crawled in the vent to the room Leo is held, captive.

...

Leo felt his whole body was burning, bruises covered him everywhere. He could barely defend himself The Foot ninjas kept on coming one after the other. And he didn't have time to sense from which direction were they going to attack, until he was hit. Then he was kicked and flew to the wall.

"I was mistaken to keep you alive Leonardo."Shredder said approaching Leo. "But I'm not going to make the same mistake again!"

He raised his gauntlet and threw it down towards Leo's chest.

"No!"

Raph came down from the vent and kicked Shredder away from Leo.

"Fighting one guy with hundred Foot solders is not a fair fight, I'll skip that. Fighting a blind guy with hundred Foot solders, don't ever wish that I see that because if I do, I'll teach guys a lesson that you won't forget!"

"Get them!"

"Mikey, Donnie get Leo out of here, Shadow and I will watch your back."

Mikey jumped on the foot ninjas and knocked them out. He started knocking them out with his knonchuks and made a path to the door. Donnie held Leo's hands and started leading him to the door way.

"Donnie did Raph say Shadow?"

"Long story tell you later."

Donnie reached his Bo staff and started knocking Foot Ninjas around them.

"Let's go."

Raph ordered Shadow and they both started making their way out.

"Mikey the front door is one floor up!"

"Got it!"

They started making there way to the stairs, and went up.

"Front door twelve o'clock!"Mikey said.

Then the Foot Ninjas blocked their path and soon surrounded them.

"No one will get out of here alive."Shredder hissed.

His gauntlet slid out and he ran towards them. He still had Leo as his target, Leo goes down Shadow goes down with him. He ran towards him but Raph and Shadow stopped him but ended up getting kicked to the side. He went through them easily and ran towards Leo. But Mikey stood between them and stopped him.

"Get out of the way turtle!"

"Never!"Mikey bravely.

"You will pay!"

Leo heard Shredder's gauntlet sliding out.

"No... Mikey..."He whispered.


	31. A Healing Hand

**This chapter is dedicated to Terrorisnear! Happy Birthday! Hope you had an awesome one!**

Chapter 28

Episode 23

A Healing Hand

Donnie's POV

I felt like everything went in a second. We were so close to the front door, only few foot ninjas blocking the way. Leo was between me and Mikey, we were both defending him. We were almost out, then suddenly I heard someone screaming, then another after the first. The moment I turned to see what happened, Leo's body was thrown towards me. We both rolled to the door and the glass door broke as we were both thrown out. I rolled then I managed to stop myself and heard a whimper.

"Leo!"

End of Donnie's POV

"No no no!"

Donnie desperately went to his brother's side and rolled him on his back, to have his heart skip a beat.

"No.."

Leo plastron was covered with a big wound Shredder's gauntlet. The only indication that told him his brother is alive was his shallow breathing. Then suddenly a thought hit his mind.. Leo's injured meaning Shadow's...

He turned around and found Raph and Mikey trying there best to escape with their lives, with Shadow leaning on them both. Leo's whimper brought Donnie to the doctor mode.

"Don..nie.."

"Hang on I'll get you out of here."

"Mi..key.. Hurt..?"

"No he's not. He's okay.."

He got Leo to lean on him then got the Shellraiser remote and pressed on a button. In no time the Shellraiser crashed through the gate and parked in front of him. He got Leo on the table then went to the driver's seat. He quickly drove and went to Raph and Mikey, after when they were in he drove far away from the area.

"What are we suppose to do!?"Raph asked desperately.

"We need to fix them both."

"Really Donnie, I don't think you took the question right. How the shell are we suppose to fix them both!?"

"I don't know! There wounds are too deep!"

"Enough!"Shadow interrupted them."Help me stand next to him."

"Why should we trust you?"Raph asked.

"You don't have another choice."

Donnie nodded then helped him up, and they both helped him stand next to Leo. Shadow raised his hands and put it on Leo's plastron, he then started to mumble words and his hands glowed.

"What is happening?"Raph asked in a low voice.

"I don't know."Donnie answered.

The wound on Leo's plastron slowly started to vanish as the wound on Shadow's body as well, in a minute it was gone..

"I.. Woah."Donnie whispered."It's gone!"

"Yes."Shadow said.

"So.."Mikey started."Now that we're out and safe. Is this the part where you go all I'm evil and I'll finish you or what?"

"No."Shadow answered, then he opened the door."I would rather fight him, and when he's awake."He got out and started walking in the streets. "Oh and tell him that our final battle is coming. And soon.."With that he threw a smoke bomb and vanished.

"So. Does that mean he's good now?"Mikey asked.

"No Mikey. It means now that it's time for us to help Leo get ready to finish the fight, because something tells me next time they meet it's going to be the last fight between them both."


End file.
